Trial Testing! Grand Magic Games X795!
by Sabina of Fairy Tail
Summary: Fairy Tail and Sabertooth have been asked by the Magic Council to test out the trials for the X795 Grand Magic Games! How will these two guilds do when forced to work together? Well romances blossom in the chaos? Will a dark new enemy surface? Of course they will! Rated M for mature content: violence, language, lemons in later chapters. NaLu, Jerza, Gruvia, GaLe, StingxOC
1. Introduction

Hello my dearies!

This is going to be the start of a brand new Fairy Tail fic that I am going to be working on! I'm super excited about this one because it is going to contain my first OC! I'll be writing her profile later in this little intro that I'm writing so I don't have to spend half a chapter describing her physical characteristics. This first chapter is just going to be a short little blurb about where I'm thinking of going with this fic and some background information on the setting and some of the characters involved. I'll be posting the real first chapter a little later today hopefully...

Title: Trial Testing!

Setting:

So! I'm thinking that this fic is going to be set in the year X795 (So about four years after the Grand Magic Games Arc). This is gonna be kind of tough to write because while I really want to keep the characters as true as possible to how Hiro Mashima would write them, there are some details about some characters that I'm going to have to 'ignore' in order for my story to go the way that I want it to... For example (don't worry I won't give away direct spoilers), in this fic the thing that Zeref mentions on the very last page of Fairy Tail Chapter 416 isn't going to be true. I really hate to change anything about how Mashima portrays the characters, but for this fic I'm going to have to unfortunately.

Events in the fic are going to be taking place in various towns and places throughout Fiore, with the majority of them taking place in Magnolia and Oak Town. You can probably guess some of the characters who are going to be in the fic from that haha.

Main Plot Theme

For the plot of the story I'm going to be going with an idea posed by the user lizzysakura21! lizzysakura21 posted a review on my main fic that said a fun plot might be to have the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds get a joint job request from the Magic Council to test the limits of the next Grand Magic Games trials. So basically the council is going to be putting the two guilds through a series of vigorous tasks in order to decide what events should be in the next Grand Magic Games! I'll probably throw in some villainous character to spice things up a little as well.

*BONUS: Included Pairings!

\- Sting x OC

\- Natsu x Lucy

\- Erza x Jellal

\- Gray x Juvia

\- Gajeel x Levy

\- possibly a PG Wendy x Romeo (no citrus for them they're just kids)

Included Characters (rough list)

So here I'm going to have a rough list of all the characters that I'm hoping to have in the fic! There are going to be multiple pairings (for all you lemon lovers out there) and I'm really hoping to do a lot of work on how those relationships progress. At the end of this little list I'm going to give a little profile of the OC characters included!

* **Fairy Tail members included:**

\- Natsu Dragneel

\- Lucy Heartfilia

\- Gray Fullbuster

\- Juvia Locksar

\- Erza Scarlet

\- Gajeel Redfox

\- Levy McGarden

\- Wendy Marvel

\- possibly Romeo Conbolt

\- Happy

\- Pantherlily

\- Carla

\- various other members who will be briefly mentioned and may make more prominent appearances later on

* **Sabertooth members included:**

\- Sting Euclife

\- Rogue Cheney

\- Lector

\- Frosch

\- other members who may appear later

* Other Characters (subject to change)

\- Jellal

\- Meredy

\- Maybe Trimens and Ichiya

\- Still working on who else I want to include...

* **OC Character Profiles!**

\- Sabina Lupine

\- Gender: Female

\- Race: Human

\- Age: 22

\- Height: 5'3"

\- Hair: Waist-length, honey blonde with light brown underlayer, worn down (sometimes worn up in a ponytail during fights)

\- Eyes: Hazel

\- Other Physical Characteristics:

* very busty

* heart-shaped face, still thin tho

* in excellent physical shape

* mole just below outside corner of right eye

* red guild make just below left collarbone

\- Clothing:

\- Short, black shorts

\- White, v-neck crop top

\- Ankle high black boots

\- Red ribbons tied greek style around calves

\- Silver bands around biceps

\- Black choker with heart-shaped garnet pendant

\- Small pouch attached to belt to hold sea salt for her magic

\- Guild Affiliation: Fairy Tail

\- Personality:

\- Bubbly, very friendly, somewhat scatter-brained, very kind-hearted, a little clumsy

\- Actually quite intelligent when she focuses

\- Somewhat of a vixen when she wants to be, secretly a hopeless romantic, can be very handsy

\- Easily annoyed

\- Not easily embarrassed (will strip in front of other and not be bothered by being naked, although it isn't subconscious like Gray, she's just very comfortable with herself)

\- Unpredictable when drunk

\- Unknowingly puts herself into sexually awkward situations [For example: exposing lots of cleavage, bending over at inappropriate times, will walk around half naked, in cramped spaces gets squished up against Sting in very awkward ways, when hugging people (which happens very frequently) she squishes people's faces into her boobs or they get pushed up in a very obvious way]... In short she is a nosebleed-inducer

\- Magic: Sea Dragonslayer!

\- Differs from water magic in that the water used is salt water, meaning that it will have slightly different properties. Ex..won't freeze as easily, takes less energy to make the water hot, etc. To combat the issue of seawater not always being available to consume, Sabina (and her exceed) always carries a supply of sea salt. When she needs to consume her element to renew her energy she gathers moisture from the surrounding air into a large ball then mixes in the sea salt.

-Sabina is very loosely based on myself. Physically we are almost the same but she is in MUCH better physical shape than I am (I need to hit the gym before spring break...), and her hair is a bit longer than mine is. Personality wise, we actually aren't that different, except I'm a bit more modest than her...meaning I don't walk around naked and strip in front of people. Basically she's a more exaggerated version of myself! I'm really excited to write from her perspective, cause it's basically mine! She's the first OC that I've really methodically planned out so I'm really excited to see what ya'll think of her!

* Ulf

\- Gender: Male

\- Race: Exceed

\- Fur: Golden colored, black on the tips of his ears and tail

\- Eyes: Red

\- Personality:

\- More mature than Happy, but less mature than Lily

\- Still enjoys pranks

\- Very protective of Sabina

\- Get exasperated at her obliviousness when she gets herself into sexually awkward situations

\- Gets along well with Happy and Lily, doesn't pay Carla much mind but gets angry with her when she comments on Sabina's brashness

\- Good friends with Lector and Frosch, Ulf and Lector trick Sabina and Sting into stumbling into awkward situations

Well there you have it my dears! I am so stinkin excited to get this fic going you have no idea... I would love to hear what you guys think about the details that I have revealed so far before I post the first real chapter! If ya'll have any suggestions for how I could tweak it to be more interesting for you guys I'd love to hear them! I'll try to post the first chapter sometime today if I can manage it!

Much love

Sabina


	2. Chapter 1

**Hello my lovely readers!**

**I am so excited about this chapter you have no idea! It's taken a lot longer than I thought but I finally finished the first chapter for my second fanfic! I'm going to try to keep this little blurb quick so ya'll can get to reading!**

**I'm definitely trying to make this fic a lot funnier and sillier than my first one. That one is supposed to be a serious love story, and this one is more of a playful and funny one. I really enjoyed writing this chapter cause I got to try my hand at different characters and my interpretation of them. There's also the fact that I got to write for my own character! **

**I'll give a fair bit of warning and say that this chapter is a lot longer than I thought it would be... I just couldn't stop.**

**Okay okay I'll stop rambling and let you get on with reading!**

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think!**

**Much Love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day One**

**Sting's POV**

"I really hope that we're almost there..." groaned Sting Eucliffe, Master of the mage guild Sabertooth. He was sprawled across the seat he was occupying, groaning and trying to keep from vomiting as the train car swayed. His partner Rogue Cheney, was on the opposite seat in a similar condition. Rogue merely grunted in agreement, not taking his hand off his mouth.

Sting hated traveling by vehicle. Why of all things, did a dragonslayer's weakness have to be motion sickness? It made traveling around going on jobs very difficult for the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. Normally they would have just walked to this job, but the request they received that morning from the Magic Council had asked for them to come to the town of Magnolia by that very afternoon. So they had had no choice but to board a train and suffer through the journey.

"I can see the town now!" said Lector, Sting's exceed companion. The little reddish-brown feline was perched on top of his seat, staring out the window and pointing. Sting didn't risk sitting up to take a look. He felt like he would vomit if he moved even an inch.

"Fro thinks so too!" agreed the little green exceed sitting next to Lector. Frosch was an odd little creature... Fro was very scatter-brained, and always wore a pink frog costume; but Sting was still fond of the little creature.

A few minutes later the train lurched to a halt, causing both dragonslayers to groan loudly and roll off their seats onto the floor. They got to their feet shakily, attempting to fight off the lingering nausea that the ride had induced. It was very embarrassing for Sabertooth's strongest mages to be seen stumbling from a train car, pale in the face and sweating.

"That was terrible," groaned Rogue as he leaned against a nearby post, catching his breath.

"Agreed... Whenever this job is over... We walk back to Oak Town..." said Sting, having to pause and take deep breaths to keep from seeing his breakfast again. "We should probably get over to Fairy Tail. We don't want to keep them waiting." Sting still felt horribly ill but they really did need to get a move on.

As they walked they steadily began to feel better, and after about five minutes they were almost completely back to normal. They walked through the streets of Magnolia, occasionally stopping and sniffing the air before making a turn or continuing on down a street. The two of them were not very familiar with the town, and they had to rely on their senses of smell in order to find the Fairy Tail guildhall. It wasn't very hard to figure out which way to go. Fortunately for the Twin Dragons, Fairy Tail was fully of dragonslayers and it was very easy for Sting and Rogue to find and follow that particular scent.

Soon the large hall was in sight, and the duo and their feline companions quickened their pace a little. They were actually a little early, but they were hungry and they were hoping to get some food at the guild.

"I heard that that Mira chick makes some delicious steak," said Sting and his mouth began to water at the thought.

"I don't care what I eat, as long as I get the taste of vomit out of my mouth..." grumbled Rogue. He hadn't managed to hold it in the entire ride and had puked multiple times. They could hear shouting and banging as they got closer to the large front doors.

"Figures that their hall would be noisy!" laughed Sting, grabbing the large handle and beginning to pull. "How much do you want to bet that Natsu is fi-..." Sting was cut off as he opened the door as a body slammed into him. They both flew back, the force of the impact carrying them several yards before they slammed to the ground. Sting groaned as he lay on the ground beneath the person who had crashed into him, his eyes closed. First the motion sickness, now this... Today was not his day. He suddenly became aware of a heavy, but soft weight against his face. He opened his eyes, blinking because of the light and from the hit he'd just taken.

It took him a couple of seconds to process exactly what his face was pressed into. The figure on top of him moaned and shifted a little. It sounded like a woman. _Woman_. His brain processed this. There was a woman on top of him. She was lying on her stomach on top of him. So that meant that...

Sting's face reddened and he felt a trickle of blood leak out of his nose as he realized that his face was pressed against her very generous chest. His whole body went rigid as he felt her move again. _Oh no... Please don't do that..._ He furiously tried to focus on something else as one particular part of his anatomy threatened to go rigid as well. _Nonononono..._ She was wriggling on top of him, struggling to get up. He felt his eyes roll back up into his head as her scent filled his nostrils. Sweet, but something else about it reminded him of the smell of a sea breeze.

"Natsu you jackass! I thought we agreed no throwing!" shouted the woman as she finally managed to get up. Sting shot up into a sitting position so as to hide the semi he was sporting. He looked up at the woman who was now beginning to stomp angrily back towards the front doors of the guild, her black boots clunking loudly on the cobblestones.

She was short, blonde, and very nicely proportioned. He had definitely noticed that last bit. Very, very nicely proportioned. The sleeveless, white v-neck crop top she had on made that abundantly clear. So did the short black shorts. Sting hurriedly covered his nose to hide the fact that it was still bleeding freely. He couldn't tear his gaze away from her ass as she stopped in the doorway and put her hands on her hips cocking them slightly. Oh wait yes he could. They were capable of roaming down her slender legs that were wrapped around with red ribbon. His attention was drawn upward as she began to gather up her long honey-colored hair into a ponytail. He could see darker layer underneath the bright golden strands as she finished putting her hair up. The blonde bombshell crouched then, the muscles in her legs flexing in a way that had his mouth watering more than the thought of food had. She suddenly shot forward into the guild, disappearing from sight, and he heard a loud thud as she made contact with something.

He continued to sit there, still slightly stunned at what had just happened. It took him a while to notice that Lector was hovering next to him, trying to get his attention.

"Sting!" the little cat shouted, right in his ear.

"Ah! What Lector?" he exclaimed, covering his ringing ear.

"I asked you what's wrong! You had a weird look on your face," sneered the exceed, clearly already aware of what that look meant.

"It's nothing! I was just caught off guard that's all!" said the white dragonslayer, his cheeks pink and a peeved expression on his face.

"Well, it appears that Sabina is still as rambunctious as ever," laughed Rogue, walking over and reaching a hand down to help Sting up. Frosch giggled as he floated lazily around above them.

"Fro thinks so too! Sabina Sabina!" he exclaimed happily and flew through the doors of the guild after the woman.

"Wait, you know her?!" exclaimed Sting, dumbfounded. How did Rouge of all people know who that walking incarnation of sex appeal was? Sting scowled at the amused expression his partner gave him.

"As a matter of fact I do. We were childhood friends. Skiadrum and her father Tidus were old friends. We often played together before Tidus disappeared and well, Skiadrum died," explained the shadow dragonslayer, his eyes glazing a little as they looked back on his memories. He smiled a little, a rare occurrence for the normally solemn man. "I haven't seen her in years. I had heard that she joined a guild, but I never imagined that she had joined Fairy Tail. Fate sure is funny isn't it?" Rogue paused as he looked at Sting, who was staring at him open mouthed.

"She's a dragonslayer too?" he yelled, his voice cracking a little. This woman was not only gorgeous, but a dragonslayer like him as well? Could she be any more amazing? He had to find out more about her. Before Rogue could go on he dashed into the guild.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"Wait Stin-..." Rogue began as his blonde partner ran for the entrance to the guildhall, but he was too late. He sighed at the impulsiveness of his friend. Sting was a good guildmaster, but he really still had a lot of growing up to do.

"He's a goner isn't he?" said Lector, hovering next to Rogue. His tone suggested he already knew the answer but the shadow slayer still replied.

"Oh yeah. He had no idea what he's getting himself into," he sighed. Lector looked at him with a concerned look on his face.

"Should I be worried? She's not bad news is she?" the little exceed asked, obviously concerned for Stings well-being. "I don't want Sting to get hurt." Rogue chuckled a little and patted the little guy on the head.

"No she's not a bad person. She's actually got as pure a heart as Natsu..." he paused, searching for a way to describe his first friend. "Sabina can best be described as princess of the wild. She's beautiful, compassionate, and can charm her way out of anything..." said Rogue, smiling a little smile. He saw Lector's expression and laughed a little at the little feline's next question.

"What's the catch?"

"It's not exactly a bad thing, but there's a reason I said she's a princess of the wild. That woman has more energy and spirit than her body can handle. She's impulsive, clumsy, absolutely unpredictable, and she's got a firey temper when she's provoked. Sting can handle her, if he's careful and doesn't mind getting his ass kicked every once in a while. Actually that might be good for him..." They both laughed.

"She actually does sound great," said Lector. "I hope that things will work out in Sting's favor."

"Sabina what the hell?!" someone shouted as they made their way inside. Lector turned to Rogue in shock as they looked on the scene in front of them. The shadow dragonslayer, had his hand over his face as he laughed.

"I had almost forgotten one of her biggest quirks..." he managed as he tried to hold back his mirth. "Sting is definitely going to have his work cut out for him if he wants to go after her."

* * *

**Sting's POV**

The Fairy Tail guildhall was full of the sounds of laughter and fighting. Sting had heard that fights between members occurred on a daily, and sometimes hourly basis, so he supposed that they were used to stuff like this. Many of the mages in the hall were happily watching as the blonde woman and Natsu Dragneel squared off with each other in the middle of the huge hall. They were both half crouched, in ready fighting positions, but both mages had elated expressions on their faces. This wasn't a real brawl, they were just playing around.

"You know there's no rules around here Sabby!" said Natsu, flipping her the bird and winking. She answered with an even ruder gesture. _What a woman..._

"Fair enough bro," she laughed. She had a beautiful laugh. It rang throughout the hall, putting a smile on the face of anyone who heard it. "And stop calling me Sabby! You know I hate that nickname! But the gloves are off now! No holding back!" She began to move, and Sting was certain that she was about to tap into her dragonslaying magic.

She threw off her shirt.

Sting's hand flew up to his face to stop his second nosebleed of the day. She had just thrown off her shirt like it was something completely normal to do! He gawked at her as she got ready to spring at the fire dragonslayer, her breasts barely contained by her lacy white bra. Why did it have to be white...? His favorite color...

"Sabina what the hell?!" yelled Natsu. "Why've you always gotta do stuff like tha- WAHHH!" The pyro was cut off as she rocketed forward and slammed her fist into his stomach in a brutal uppercut, launching him up into the air. Sting's mouth fell open. She was strong enough to send Natsu flying too...

"Great distraction!" she said happily as he slammed back down to the ground. She stood over her guildmate and bent over, her tongue sticking out. Sting pinched his nose even harder as he got a clear view of her glorious cleavage. "I win Natsu!" The fire dragonslayer laughed and took her hand as she held it out to him.

"Yeah alright you win this round!" he grunted as she pulled him to his feet. "Now please put your shirt back on!" he shouted as he brought his elbow down on her head in a surprise attack.

Anger boiled up in Sting's chest. Why had Natsu attacked her when her guard was down like that? He took a step forward, intending to beat the pyro to a pulp, but he stopped when he heard her pained laughter.

"Hahaha owwwwww! Alright alright!" she said with a strained smile. She picked up her discarded shirt and pulled it back on. "You have to admit it's a good strategy on though," she added, throwing her arm around Natsu's shoulder. He laughed and gave her a brotherly hug.

"Yeah I admit it is. You'll have to teach it to Luce!" he said, looking across the hall and winking.

"Absolutely not!" said a voice loudly. Sting saw that it belonged to Fairy Tail's celestial spirit mage, Lucy Heartfilia. Sting had seen her before on many occasions, like out on jobs or at the Grand Magic Games. Many people regarded her as one of Fairy Tail's most beautiful women, and yes she was very beautiful... But Sting's eyes kept coming back to the other blonde woman, Sabina.

"Oh come on Lulu! If ya got it flaunt it!" said Sabina, detatching from Natsu and flinging herself at Lucy. The celestial spirit mage laughed, embracing the other woman like a sister. She squealed when Sabina slid behind her and gave her breasts a squeeze, not in an overly sexual way, but just to mess with the other woman.

"Sabina! Cut it out!" Lucy protested loudly, and the younger woman laughed and let go. Natsu was rolling on the floor laughing.

"Love ya Lulu," said Sabina, winking at Lucy. The spirit mage tried to keep her expression angry but failed miserably and began to laugh herself.

"Oh hey it's Sting! What're you doing here?" said Natsu as he finally noticed the Sabertooth mage gawking at them. "And why are you holding your nose?"

Sting started when Natsu called out to him. The white dragonslayer had still been staring at Sabina as she and Lucy had begun to walk over to the bar, laughing and chatting happily. He hurridly dropped his hand and prayed that he had managed to hold in the flow of blood.

"Oh, hey Natsu. Rogue and I are here to see Master Makarov. We got a letter from the Magic Council telling us to come to Fairy Tail for a job," he said, trying to regain his composure. He was a guildmaster after all, not to mention he wouldn't hear the end of it if someone noticed him drooling over the busty blonde.

"Oh yeah, the master said something about us doing a joint mission with another guild," said Natsu, coming over and shaking Sting's hand. It seemed like the guy had really grown up over the past four years. He was still the wild Natsu he had always been, but it seemed like he was getting better at not acting like an idiot all the time. "He's out on an errand right now but he'll be back soon, you guys can hang out with us until he gets here!"

"That sounds great," said Rogue as he came over and shook Natsu's hand as well. "I wonder what kind of job it is to require help from more than one guild?" Their conversation was interrupted as voice that was rapidly burning itself into Sting's brain rang out across the hall.

"Is that Rogue?! It is!"

"Oh no..." groaned the shadow dragonslayer as Sabina hurtled towards him, a bright smile on her face. She slammed into him and hugged him tightly. Sting's eyes were immediately drawn to her chest as it was pressed up against Rogue's. His face reddened and he felt an enormous surge of jealousy as Rogue hugged the woman back, his own face a little pink. Natsu laughed and left them to let them catch up with each other, heading over to where Lucy was sitting and going about his usual task of annoying her.

"It's good to see you Sabina," said Rogue after he cleared his throat. "How have you been? I heard you had joined a guild but I didn't know that it was Fairy Tail." The woman beamed at him and tapped a finger to her red Fairy Tail guildmark, which was stamped on her chest just below her left collarbone.

Of course it had to be there...

Sting suppressed a groan with difficulty as he fought to keep his eyes from dropping to her cleavage. He focused on their conversation and determinedly kept his eyes on her face and Rogue's.

"Yeah I joined last year just after the Grand Magic Games," Sabina was saying. "I ran into big bro Gajeel one day while he was out on a mission and he asked me to come back to the guild and join! I love it here!" So she had known Gajeel too? Was he the only dragonslayer not lucky enough to have heard of this woman?

"That's great Sab," said Rogue, a genuine smile on his face. Sting felt another stab of jealousy at the use of such a familiar nickname. She giggled as Frosch dropped out of the air and snuggled himself into her chest. Was he really getting jealous of Frosch?

"Fro missed you Sabby!" the little feline said. Sabina kissed the top of his head and hugged him.

"I missed you too little buddy! Have you be keeping an eye on Roro for me?" she asked Frosch, who nodded happily.

_Roro...? Did she seriously just call Rogue, one of the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth, Roro?_

Sting cleared his throat loudly, and Rogue and Sabina turned their attention to him.

"Oh right! Sabina this is my partner and Sabertooth's Master, Sting Eucliffe. Sting, this is Sabina Lupine, daughter of Tidus the Sea Dragon. I already told you that she and I go way back," said Rogue. Sting held out his hand and gave her his most devilishly seductive smile.

"It's an honor to meet you Sabina. It's not every day that a guy like me is lucky enough to meet a woman as gorgeous as you," he said. Sabina smiled at him and placed her hand in his.

"Flattery will get you nowhere Mr. Eucliffe," she said teasingly. He winked at her and began to bend down to kiss her hand, but suddenly it was no longer in his. He looked around confusedly as he heard her call back to him over her retreating back.

"Sorry! I just remembered I promised Juvia that I'd come out to the pool!" And with that she slipped out the guild's back door. Sting viciously beat down the thoughts of her in a bathing suit that threatened to overwhelm his brain.

Sting utterly confused. The smile and the wink hadn't worked? They always worked! Women were always running up to him in the streets of Oak Town, asking him to take them out on dates. He felt Rogue place a hand on his shoulder and turned to look at his friend. His partner was chuckling and shaking his head.

"Yeah you're gonna have to work hard for that one Sting," said Rogue. "I was going to warn you about that before you ran in and she really got her hooks in you, but you dashed off before I could tell you. That woman could probably charm the Magic Council into turning over all it's power to her if she really tried."

"Gihe... Ya know I really wouldn't doubt that. I actually feel sorry for ya pretty boy, you're gonna have to work your ass off if you wanna make that one your mate," said a different, but familiar voice. They both turned as one of Fairy Tail's other dragonslayers approached them, Gajeel Redfox. Floating along just behind him was his black exceed Pantherlily, and another exceed that Sting didn't recognize. The iron dragonslayer was sneering like he always did but it held none of the real malevolence he used to exhibit. He clapped a hand to Rogue's shoulder in greeting and nodded at Sting.

"Gajeel, I thought you'd be around here somewhere," said Rogue in a friendly tone. He had always idolized the older man and the two had become good friends over the past few years. Rogue nodded his head in greeting at the exceeds as well.

"Well you're looking well Lily," said the shadow slayer to the black exceed. He turned his attention to the other one and smiled. "And Ulf I haven't seen you since the last time I saw Sabina! How have you been?"

The exceed Rogue had addressed as 'Ulf,' flicked his tail lazily and grinned. He was a little larger than Lector, and his coat was a rich golden color. The tips of his ears and tail were black and his eyes were a bright red color. He had on a vest similar to Lector's, except in a dark red color.

"Things have been great since Sabina and I came to Fairy Tail," said Ulf, floating casually on his back. "This place is a lot of fun. Still a struggle to keep Miss Oblivious in line, but its a lot easier now that I have guildmates to keep an eye on her when I'm not around."

"I saw that she's still completely clueless about things like that," chuckled Rogue. Sting was confused again.

"What do you mean when you say she's oblivious?" he asked. "She seems really smart, I don't see how she could be oblivious to anything." Rogue and Ulf gave each other amused looks, and Gajeel and Lily began laughing at the confused expression on Sting's face. Ulf had opened his mouth and was about to begin explaining when they heard Sabina's raised voice again. The little group turned towards the back door to the guild to see what the commotion was.

"Damn it Gray give that back!"

"Not till you give me back my trunks!"

For the third time that day Sting's hand flew to his nose and he thanked whatever gods that had blessed him with such a wonderful gift. He was so distracted that he didn't even notice when his member became painfully hard at the sight.

Sabina had run into the guild behind an unsurprisingly naked Gray Fullbuster, flailing at him with a pair of swim trunks that she had in her hand. It looked as if she had stolen the ice mage's trunks as a joke...and apparently he had retaliated. She stood there with her hands on her hips again, completely unfazed by the fact that she had absolutely nothing covering her top. She and Gray were glaring at each other, she with his trunks and he with her bikini top. Sting's grip on his nose couldn't quite contain the bleeding this time and a thin stream of blood trickled down his face as he stared at her completely naked chest.

"Come on Gray give me back my top, I look weird with only bottoms on!" Sabina was saying in annoyance as she made a snatch for her top. Sting groaned and his knees went weak when the movement made her chest bounce. _I think I just discovered a new weakness..._ Gray held her top out of her reach and shook his head.

"Not till you give my trunks back Sabby! Fair trade!" he said in an annoyed tone. Sabina grumbled and held out the stolen trunks. Gray snatched them and tossed her back her top. Once they had both replaced their missing clothing they glared at each other for a few seconds before they began to laugh. "Sab you know that you were just standing in the middle of the guildhall half naked right?" said Gray, giving her a playful punch on the shoulder. Sabina punched him back and stuck out her tongue.

"Yeah and you were completely naked... Poor Juvia is still out cold from the sight," she retorted and Gray's face reddened. "Hey I had to do the girl a favor! You know how much she enjoys your stripping habit!" the blonde woman teased before sprinting back out the door to the pool.

"See what we mean?" snickered Ulf, bringing Sting's attention back to their conversation.

"Does she really not notice?" he said hoarsely, his face red as he tried desperately to get his rager to calm down. He frantically searched his mind for something that would kill it off before anyone noticed... Oba Baba in her bathing suit at the X791 Grand Magic Games. Sting shuddered in revulsion and instantly his problem vanished.

"Oh no she notices, she just doesn't really care. I guess you could say she's oblivious to any sense of modesty," said Gajeel matter of factly.

"You don't say," Sting said, fighting to keep the image from returning and causing him another problem.

Just then the front doors of the guild opened and Fairy Tail's master entered the building. Makarov was a diminutive man but Sting knew that he was one of the Ten Wizard Saints and therefore extremely powerful.

"Ah Sting and Rogue, I trust you arrived without incident?" said Makarov as he joined them. Gajeel laughed in his peculiar way.

"Well Sting had a bit of a fall when he opened the front doors. Salamander and Sabina were fighting and the flame-brain chucked her right into him." Makarov groaned.

"My apologies, things can get a little out of control when those two start fighting," the old man said. Sting shook his head and waved the apology away. He brain had switched over to guild business mode.

"It wasn't a big deal Master Makarov. Now that you're here we should probably discuss that job that the Council sent us," he said. Makarov nodded and motioned for them to follow him to his office. Once they had entered and he had closed the door the small old man sat at his desk and pulled out a piece of paper with the seal of the Magic Council on it.

"They sent over the details of the job this morning," he said, handing the paper to Sting. The blonde man read it quickly and looked up at Makarov in surprise. "That's right. Since both of our guilds are banned from competing in this years Grand Magic games..." Sting winced at that. During the last games Sabertooth and Fairy Tail had gotten a little too into the competition and destroyed a third of Crocus, resulting in them both being banned from the next year's competetion. "...the Council has decided that our guilds will be the ginny-pigs for this year's events to make sure that they're safe and suitable for use in the real games..."


	3. Chapter 2

**Hello darlings!**

**Wow, this chapter was difficult... The main pairing of this fic is going to be Sting and my OC, but I'm really going to try hard to keep things even between all of the parings. I want them to all kinda get together about the same time (it will go well with what I have in mind for the plot), so there is going to be a lot of POV jumping! I'll try to keep it from getting confusing!**

**Anyway, I'm really quite pleased with what I have ****so far even though I kinda struggled with this chapter a little. I'm having a lot of fun writing from Sting's POV cause he's my second favorite dragonslayer after Natsu. I'm trying to portray him as a wanna be ladies man but with not enough experience to really know how to handle women. I feel like he'd try to be a ladies man but would get embarassed or his libedo would distract him and make him mess up. **

**Also while I was writing the stuff for Rogue yesterday I realized that I wanted to write a bit of a love story for him too so I think that I'm going to create another OC Dragonslayer x Exceed duo. Wooooo! I would put him with Yukino but I'm not really super into her character and I feel as if she would be very difficult for me to write about. **

**As far as plot goes... I have a request for you! I would like for you, my readers, to put forth ideas for trials that you would like to see the combined Fairy/Saber team test! Any ideas that I use will be credited to those who submitted them.**

**I'm going to posting a new chapter for my other fic tonight so if you get a chance check that out as well!**

**I hope that you enjoy the chapter!**

**Please leave a review and give me any suggestions that you have!**

**Much Love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**DAY ONE**

**Lector's POV**

Lector had never seen Sting react so strongly to a girl before in the entire time that he'd known the white dragonslayer. He had been with Sting on numerous occasions when models from Sorcerer Weekly had practically begged him to go out with them. And absolutely none of them had reduced him to nosebleeds.

The little exceed had decided not to go with the dragonslayers into Makarovs office, instead choosing to stay in the main hall with Frosch and get something to eat. The take-over mage Mira had been nice enough to give them both plates piled high with delicious food, and they were currently digging in with gusto.

"Hey! You guys came in with those dragonslayers from Sabertooth right?" said the exceed that Rogue had called Ulf. He had come over to their tabletop and had sat down opposite them. Lector eyed him warily, he seemed like he might be the type to cause trouble.

"Fro and Lector are from Sabertooth too!" said Frosch proudly, showing the Fairy Tail exceed his guildmark.

"I figured that you two were," said Ulf, nodding his head. He turned his attention on Lector.

"Your blonde buddy really has taken a shine to Sabina hasn't he?" said the gold exceed, causing Frosch to giggle. From somewhere across the room they could hear a familiar voice say 'He looooovessssss her.' Ulf chuckled and called out to the one who had said it. "Happy it isn't nice to eavesdrop!" Lector could here the blue exceed giggling loudly. "I'm right though aren't I?"

Lector swallowed the food that he had been chewing and nodded. "Oh yeah big time. I haven't seen him get like that before." Ulf laughed and flicked his tail happily.

"I'm not surprised, he seems like the kind of guy who'd like a girl like her," he said, and Lector nodded in agreement.

"Fro thinks so too!" said Frosch, still wanting to be a part of the conversation. "Sabina and Sting should be together!"

Lector and Ulf stared at Frosch in surprise. Lector hadn't thought that Frosch even paid attention to stuff like that. The green exceed was so scatter-brained he couldn't even find his way back to their guildhall without asking for help.

"Frosch... I think you just had a good idea," said Ulf. Lector stared at him incredulously.

"Sting and Sabina? You really think so Frosch?" he asked his friend. Frosch nodded vigerously.

"Frosh thinks that Sting would try really hard to make Sabby happy!" the green feline said sincerely. Lector thought about this. He could see it happening. Ulf looked like he thought so too.

"Sting seems like a nice enough guy," said the Fairy Tail exceed. Lector scoffed.

"Sting is a really nice guy. Ever since he became the master he's gotten a whole lot nicer!" said Lector proudly.

"Fro thinks so too!" giggled Frosch happily.

"So we're all agreed then," said Ulf and they both nodded at him. "We need to get the two of them together."

"I don't think that we're going to have much trouble with Sting," said Lector certain that his friend would follow that woman around even if she turned him down.

"Yeah I think that Sabina is going to be the problem," said the gold exceed. "It doesn't seem like it but she's never actually dated anyone before because she's so picky. We've gotta get her attention really focused on Sting."

"Well I suppose this joint mission could be an opportunity to make it happen if your master chooses Sabina as one of the ones to go on the job," said Lector. Ulf nodded, indicating that he agreed.

"I don't doubt that Master Makarov will pick Sabina to go on this job, we're still relatively new to the guild and he'll probably think that'll it be good experience for her."

"Well it looks like we have a plan then!" said Lector, giggling mischievously. Poor Sting was going to have a rough few weeks ahead of him if Lector was any judge, but if all went according to plan it would be worth it in the end.

* * *

**Sabina's POV**

"Juvia I need to ask you something," yelled Sabina as she rushed back out to the pool after her little joke with Gray. Sabina had immediately gotten along very well with the water mage, as they had very similar magic. She dove into the pool and quickly swam over to where the blunette was standing in the water.

"What is it Sabina?" said the water mage, cocking her head to the side and giving Sabina a questioning look.

"How well do you know the Sabertooth guild?" the blonde asked, glancing over her shoulder with a little blush tinging her cheeks.

"Juvia has seen them at the Grand Magic Games and Fairy Tail has worked with them on several occasions before... Why do you ask?" Sabina giggled a little and leaned in to whisper to Juvia.

"Well two members of Saber just arrived. I already know one of them, his name is Rogue and he's an old childhood friend... But I've never seen the other one before. He said his name is Sting. I kinda got thrown on top of him by Natsu when he arrived, and let's just say that I don't think he minded," she whispered, winking at her friend. Juvia's eyes widened.

"Hold on, what does he look like? If it's the Sting that I think it is..." Juvia demanded, jumping up and down a little in excitement. Sabina held her cheeks in her hands and sighed, a dreamy look on her face.

"Absolutely gorgeous! He's tall, lean, blonde, has abs I'd really like to get to know better, there's a little scar across his right eyebrow, which makes his already yummy face even sexier..." Sabina stopped as Juvia squealed in excitement. The blunette looked absolutely ecstatic.

"Sabina you don't know who that is?! That's Sting Eucliffe! He's Sabertooth's Guildmaster!" she squealed, grabbing Sabina by the shoulders and shaking her. Sabina's eyes widened.

"He's the Master of Sabertooth? You're kidding! He's so young!" she exclaimed, picturing the young man in her head. "He must be really strong to be the master of a guild!" Juvia nodded excitedly.

"He is! Sabina, you said you thought he liked you falling on him?" she asked, clearly she was getting an idea in her head. Sabina smirked, a cheeky glint in her eye.

"Oh he definitely didn't mind. If his red face and the way he was holding his nose when I used my shirt distraction isn't an indication that he liked it I don't know what is," she giggled. Juvia squealed again.

"Sabina you know what that is? That's love at first sight! Just like Juvia and Gray-sama!" she was hugging the female dragonslayer tightly, clearly overjoyed. Sabina blushed and looked skeptical.

"As much as I'd love for that to be true, he's probably got a rotten personality..." she sighed wistfully. Juvia poked her in the chest and gave her a stern look.

"None of that! How are you ever going to know what he's like if you don't give him a chance? You think he's attractive don't you?" said the water mage. Sabina blushed as she pictured him again.

"So much..." she sighed. Juvia giggled and smiled at her.

"Then it's worth a shot. You're always turning down every guy who asks you out. You've gotta at least give Sting a chance. It seems so perfect! You're both dragonslayers, he's attracted to you, you're attracted to him. Come on Sabina!" Juvia pleaded. "Juvia wants you to be happy! You've been helping Juvia get Gray-sama to notice her after all!" Sabina smiled and shrugged.

"We'll see. I'll get to know him better and he makes a move then I'll give him a chance," she said, causing Juvia to cheer and hug her tightly.

"Sabina, Juvia, Levy! You girls need to come in, the Master wants you!" called Mira from the doorway.

"It must be about that joint job!" said Sabina excitedly. She was excited to get to work with members of other guilds, especially since she would get to spend time with Rogue again. Doesn't hurt that Sting will be there too... She grinned a little to herself. They ran over to where they had thrown their clothes, on a lounge chair next to the one that was occupied by Levy McGarden.

"I can't wait to find out what the job is!" said Levy excitedly, closing her book and pulling on her dress over her bathing suit. "Let's hurry and get to the master's office!"

The three women hurried into the guild and made their way to the already open door of Master Makarov's office. The rest of the team that would be taking on the job was already inside, waiting on them. Sabina looked around at who had been chosen, not really surprised at who she saw.

Of course Team Natsu was there; Natsu, Lucy, Happy, Gray, and Erza. Wendy and Carla were there as well, chatting happily with Lucy and Happy. Sabina paled a little when she also saw Laxus and the Thunder Legion; Sabina was a little afraid of Laxus, as he had once zapped her when she had 'borrowed' his magical headphones. Her Sea Dragonslayer magic did not get along well with his Lightning Dragonslayer magic... She perked up a little when she saw three members of her own team; Gajeel, Lily, and her own exceed friend Ulf.

Sabina's team consisted of six members. It had formed after the big falling out of Team Shadowgear, which had occurred when Jet and Droy's eternal fight over Levy had lead to her deciding to leave the team, her way of turning them both down, even though she still cared deeply for the two of them. The poor girl had been so upset that Sabina had offered to form a new team with her, which the blunette had accepted. After a while Juvia had joined their team, since she and Sabina got along so well, and eventually Gajeel and Lily had decided to join. Sabina had a sneaky suspicion that he had joined to get closer to Levy, even though he vehemently denied this when she teased him about it.

Besides the mages that the master had selected, there were five other people in the room. The Master, Rogue, Frosch, Sting, and Sting's exceed. The little reddish-brown cat was whispering in Ulf's ear. _That's odd... Why is Ulf talking to him?_ Ulf looked up at her when she entered the room and sniggered. She had a sinking feeling that her mischevious little friend was up to something. She eyed him warily as he lazily flew over to her.

"What was that about?" she asked suspiciously. Ulf just sniggered again and waved his paw dismissively.

"Oh Lector was just telling me a funny joke," he said, his face the picture of innocence. Sabina narrowed her eyes.

"Sure he was... I'm keeping my eye on you Ulfie," she said. He stuck his tongue out at her before dropping into her arms. She pet his head absently as she and the rest of her team made their way over to where Gajeel and Lily were standing. Gajeel ruffled her hair when she took her place beside him.

"That was quite the scene you caused earlier kiddo," he sneered. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"It wasn't that bad. At least nothing got broken," she said, her eyes wandering around the room and eventually settling on the Saber members.

She smiled at Rogue and gave him a little wave. She really was happy to see him again. After Sabina's father Tidus had disappeared and Skiadrum had died, Rogue had accompanied her as she wandered around Fiore looking for her father. During that time they had met Gajeel, and had even considered joining him in Phantom Lord, but then the guild had been destroyed by Fairy Tail and Gajeel had vanished for a time. After that Sabina and Rogue had decided to part ways, she to continue her search and he to join a guild.

Her gaze moved to Sting, and she was surprised to find him starting right back at her. He quickly looked away when their eyes met briefly and she giggled. He really was cute. She felt Ulf snicker again in her arms and she squeezed him a little to shut him up.

The master had cleared his throat and was waiting for all of them to quiet down.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

It looked like the master was finally going to give them the details of the job. Gray was really looking forward to it. It wasn't every day that two guilds were called on to take on a job. The ice mage was especially curious to find out what the Council was requesting, because of how many strong mages had been selected. It seemed overkill to send three Fairy Tail teams as well as Saber's strongest team. Gray was brought out of his thoughts as the master began to speak.

"Alright brats, it's time to reveal the details of the joint Fairy Tail and Saber job," he began, looking around at the gathered mages. "Well I say job, but really it's more like a punishment," the old man sighed._ Uh oh that doesn't sound promising... _Gray was a little worried now. The master laughed at their worried expressions. "Now now don't worry brats it isn't that bad. Since both of our guilds caused a bit of a disturbance at last year's Grand Magic Games, the Council has decided that Fairy Tail and Saber will be the ginny-pigs for testing out the events that will be featured in the games this year." Gray's eyes widened in surprise.

_Well now that actually could be kinda fun._

The gathered mages were chattering excitedly at the master's words. Sabina was jumping up and down in excitement as she said something to Juvia. Gray knew that she had been disappointed when she had been told that Fairy Tail had been banned from the competition that year, she had been so excited to enter the tournament. This way she would still be able to get at least a little bit of the experience.

"Well this should be fun," said Natsu eagerly, cracking his knuckles.

"Yeah I gotta agree with you on that one flame-brain," he said, genuinely excited about the mission now.

"Master, where are the tests going to be taking place?" asked Juvia. Gray focused his attention on her, not really listening to the master's answer. She had been making subtle changes to her style lately, and he had to admit that she looked really good. Her behavior had changed a little as well; she was no longer constantly following him around and she was giving him much more space. Maybe she was losing interest in him... Gray was surprised when he realized that the thought of her losing interest in him made him a little sad. Gray had always been fond of Juvia, even when she was being creepy. She was a lovely woman, and while her antics had bothered him immensely in the beginning, he had always carried a small flame for her buried deep down in his heart. When they performed Unison Raids he felt it, the connection that they had.

_I don't want Juvia to lose interest in me..._

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

After the master had finished explaining the details of the job the group had left the confines of the office to disperse around the guild hall to talk and get themselves organized. They would be leaving for the testing site that evening, and they only had a few hours before they needed to get going. The Magic Council was setting them up in a swanky hotel about a mile away from the chosen site, so they didn't have to worry about taking camping supplies.

The fire dragonslayer was excited about the new job. He had been really bummed out about Fairy Tail being banned from the competition (it had just been a few buildings and a museum, it wasn't like anybody had gotten hurt when they had been reduced to rubble), and this would be a great way to let out his pent up energy.

"You excited Luce?" he said, grinning at his best friend. She smiled back at him and he felt a flutter in his stomach. Her smile always did that to him.

"Yeah it sounds like it's going to be a lot of fun! And there won't be the pressure of actually trying to win this time around!" she said, before walking over to Levy's group and joining their conversation. He smiled as he watched her laugh with Levy, Sabina, and Juvia. She really was beautiful when she laughed...

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Trains were truly evil creations. Of course the testing site had to be far enough away that they had to take a train there... At least the trip wasn't going to be all bad...

He weakly glanced out of the corner of his eye to the figure on the seat next to him. He was leaning back in his seat in the train car that the mages from the combined guilds had taken over, trying not to look like an absolute mess in front of Sabina, who had taken the seat next to him. She was slumped in the window seat, holding her stomach and sweating as she tried to keep up her conversation with Rogue. Rogue for his part was trying his hardest to keep up his end, but he was having difficulty and spent a lot of the time just listening and nodding as Sabina told him about some of the many adventures she had been on since joining Fairy Tail.

She was gorgeous even when she was sweating and sick. As the train gave a particularly rough jolt she moaned in discomfort and rocked her head back, her hand flying up to cover her mouth. Even through the wracking bouts of nausea Sting felt his body respond. Sting's face reddened and he marveled at how everything she did seemed intensely sexual to him. He groaned and closed his eyes in pain as the car jolted again.

"Sting you really don't look too good," said Lector, who was on the seat next to Rogue with Frosch and Ulf. The golden exceed snickered and nodded.

"Maybe you should lay down," said Ulf. Sting gave him an incredulous look.

"I don't think...that...I should," he managed, trying not to vomit. "There isn't...enough room..." Lector waved a paw dismissively.

"Sabina won't mind if you put your head in her lap, right Sabina?" said Lector, and Sting groaned._ No Lector, don't say that. We just met! _Ulf sniggered again and floated over to Sabina, who hadn't heard because she had been saying something to Rogue.

"Sabina, Sting in really bad shape and we think that he'd feel better if he laid down... Would it be alright if he used your lap as a pillow?" the gold feline asked, gesturing at Sting. Sting groaned, not because of the nausea but because he was certain that she'd get offended or upset. Apparently Sabina took it as a groan of misery, because she smiled weakly and nodded.

"As long as he understands that there's a chance I might throw up," she laughed shakily. "I'll try my hardest not to though." Sting stared at her in shock, not moving. Had she really agreed?

"See Sting? She said it's fine now lay down!" said Lector happily and gave him a push.

"Eh?" Sting said weakly as he felt himself begin to topple. In his sick state it was all too easy for the small feline to knock him over, and he was too surprised to catch himself. He did manage to twist just enough so that he would land on his back; he didn't want her hitting him for getting his face where it shouldn't be... _Shouldn't be...But damn would I like it to be..._

Her legs were silky smooth against the back of his neck and he landed on her lap. Sting lay there with his eyes shut, hoping that his face wasn't red. He did actually feel a good bit better laying down. Her sweet scent enveloped him and helped him to relax a little. She wriggled a little to get more comfortable and he opened his eyes at the movement. _That was a mistake..._

He realized too late that opening his eyes gave him a magnificent view of her flat stomach and generous chest. He shut them quickly so he wouldn't get too excited again. He could already tell that this woman was going to be the death of him and he hadn't even known her for a full day.

He opened one eye just a little to look at her face. She really was quite lovely. She had a cute heart shaped face, an overly thin one like a lot of the girls you saw in Sorcerer Weekly. Her lips were a light pink color and he found himself wondering what they tasted like. He watched her as she continued her conversation with Rogue, examining her face carefully. Her eyes were a rich hazel color, and they sparkled even when she was suffering from motion sickness. He saw that she had a small mole, just under the outer corner of her right eye, and though that it was both cute and sexy.

Eventually he closed his eyes and let her scent wash over him. He started a little when he felt her hand begin to stroke his hair absently. He cracked his eye open again and saw that she wasn't even looking at him. She must have started doing it without really realizing it. He smiled a little through his pain and focused on the feel of her gentle fingers sifting through his hair. It felt incredibly good... He could get used to this...

Within minutes he was asleep.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Rogue was feeling too sick to laugh when Lector had pushed Sting into Sabina's lap, but on the inside he chuckled too himself. He had a feeling that Lector and Ulf were up to something. It was truly amusing to see Sting get so flustered over Sabina. The white dragonslayer's face was pink as he lay with his head in Sabina's lap, seemingly with his eyes closed. Rogue thought he could catch the tiniest glint from one of Sting's eyes as Sabina got more comfortable on her seat. _Better hope she doesn't catch you..._ It wasn't that Sabina would get angry at Sting if she caught him, she'd just tease him to the point of wanting to crawl under a rock and never come out. She loved teasing people, it was all a part of her playful nature.

Sabina continued to tell him, albeit haltingly due to fighting off the urge to vomit, about her many adventures in Fairy Tail. He was glad that she had found a place where she was cared for and loved by her guildmates. He just listened and smiled as she went on and on. As she was talking, he saw that she had begun to stroke her fingers through Sting's blonde hair. He raised an eyebrow at this. It seemed as if she didn't really realize what she was doing. He could hear Sting's breathing get slower and slower and eventually faint snores began to emanate from the young man. Sure that his partner wouldn't here, Rogue cleared his throat. Sabina had just finished a particularly exciting story about a time when she and Natsu had beaten up a band of vulcans on Mount Hakabe.

"Sting seems to be enjoying what you're doing there Sabina," he teased, voice a little shaky from the nausea. She cocked her head to the side, confused at what he had said. Rogue managed to raise a hand and point at hers as it stroked through Sting's hair. She looked down and finally seemed to notice what she was doing. Her face went red and she quickly stopped, setting her hand on the seat instead. Sting's face wrinkled and a faint growl of disappointment rumbled from his throat, but he didn't wake up. The three exceeds giggled.

"I don't think Sting wants you to stop," said Lector, winking at Sabina. "I don't think he'll mind if you keep doing it, in fact I think it's kinda helping him. He's never been able to fall asleep on a train before." Sabina's blush deepened a little but she went back to stroking her fingers through Sting's hair. The white slayer instantly relaxed again. A faint rumbling sound came from his sleeping form.

"Is he...purring...?" said Rogue, incredulously. Lector hopped over to the seat Sabina and Sting were sitting on and pressed his ear to Sting's chest.

"He is!" exclaimed the exceed, but quietly so as to avoid waking his friend. Ulf fell into a fit of giggles and rolled around on the seat. Frosch smiled and clapped his hands.

"Fro thinks so too! Sting likes getting pets from Sabina!" said the little green exceed happily. Rogue knew that the little feline's comment had been completely innocent, but he still saw Sabina redded a little more.

"I'm sure he would," said Rogue, raising his eyebrows at Sabina. She gave him a rude gesture which he returned with a smile. "I missed you Sab," he said, his heart warming as she grinned back.

"I missed you too Roro," she said, using the childhood nickname she had had for him. She was the only person he would ever allow to call him that. He loved this girl like she was his own sister, and in a way she was.

They spent the rest of the journey conversing happily. Relatively happily... They were still dragonslayers after all... And motion sickness was the bane of their existance...

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

"Come on Natsu we're off the train, you shouldn't be feeling sick anymore," said Lucy in exasperation as the group stood on the platform of the train station. They had just gotten off, and Erza was currently getting directions to their accommodation. All of the dragonslayers had gotten sick on the train ride over, except Wendy. The little blue haired mage was the youngest dragonslayer and not as strong as the others, which seemed to give her some sort of immunity to their shared weakness. It seemed that the stronger a dragonslayer got, the stronger their weakness to motion sickness was.

Natsu and the other five dragonslayer were all slumped or laying on the ground. Gajeel and Sabina were both covering their mouths, and Sting and Rogue were both looking pale and shaky. Even Laxus had beads of sweat running down his head as he tried to settle his stomach.

"Never...again..." wheezed the fire dragonslayer, and the others groaned in agreement.

"Come on you guys get up, we need to head to our hotel," said Erza as she returned to the group. Lucy giggled as the dragonslayers struggled to their feet. It was hard to believe that they were so powerful when you saw them like this.

* * *

It took them about fifteen minutes to make their way to the hotel that the Magic Council had arranged for them to stay at. They all gasped in wonder as they approached it. It was a massive building, elegantly constructed and obviously at the peak of luxury.

"I guess the Magic Council doesn't completely suck," Lucy said to Sabina as they walked through the front doors into the lavishly decorated foyer. Her friend giggled and turned to say something to Rogue. Lucy and Erza went to the front desk to check in.

"We're from the Fairy Tail and Sabertooth guilds, we're here at the Magic Councils request," said Erza to the woman behind the desk. The petite woman looked a little nervous when she heard this, she had obviously heard of the destructiveness of the two mage guilds.

"We promise that we'll be on our best behavior," Lucy assured her. The woman relaxed a little and began handing them room keys and telling them where they would be staying.

"We have the top floor reserved for you. The left hand side of the hall will be for the gentlemen and the right hand side will be for the ladies. You have access to all of our amenities and all your meals have been paid for by the Council." said the woman. Lucy and Erza smiled at each other excitedly.

"Do you happen to have a swimming pool?" asked the red headed mage hopefully. The woman nodded.

"Yes we have a pool just out back. We also have a hot spring located just behind that," she said. The two women squealed in excitement.

"Thank you very much!" they said in unison and ran off to distribute keys.

* * *

Once they had decided on who was staying with who and made their way up to the top floor, Lucy unlocked the door to the room that she and Sabina would be sharing. Their room was about halfway down the hall and in between the rooms shared by Erza and Evergreen, and Juvia and Levy.

"Let's hurry up and get changed! I wanna get down to the hot spring!" said Lucy excitedly.

"Oh that sounds great! I could use it after that awful train ride," said Sabina, digging through her bag for her bikini.

They changed and made their way down to the hot spring with the other girls.


	4. Chapter 3

**Hello my dearies!**

**Well this was kinda fun to write! This chapter does a lot of jumping around but I think that it still worked out pretty well. There are going to be a LOT of chapters in this fic I think... I'm still not even done with the first day. But oh well! I wanted to make a really long fic anyway!**

**This is another more fun chapter, but I promise I'll start getting to the more serious stuff soon. I'm having a hard time not writing the parts for Sting and Sabina haha... They're just so fun to do. I love making Sting uncomfortable. But I did get a start on one of the other pairings in this chapter! *wink***

**I can safely say that there's going to be a juicy lemon for you in the next chapter. And maybe a tiny lemon wedge for Sting and Sabina, nothing too serious yet for them.**

**After the chapter after this I think that I'm going to have the first day of the trial testing once I decide what the trial is going to be. Again if ya'll have any suggestions I'd love to hear them!**

**Also, is anyone else hoping that there will be more episodes with Sting and Rogue in them cause of the new Fairy Tail opening? (Opening 18) I normally don't like filler but I'd love to see more of them on the show.**

**I'll stop rambling now and let ya read. Leave a review!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day One**

**Sting's POV**

Sting was thoroughly embarrassed. Lector had told him about his...purring...on the train. He couldn't believe that he had done that... He lay on the bed in his and Rogue's room, staring up at the ceiling. Sabina had insisted that Rogue and Sting take the room directly across from hers... He didn't know if that was a bad thing or a fantastic thing. He heard giggling outside the door and got up, going to the door and opening it a crack to see what was going on.

"Ahhh I can't wait. That hot spring is going to feel so amazing," the blue haired girl called Levy was saying. She and all the other girls were in bathing suits and robes, clearly about to head down the the hot spring. Sting's heart began to pump faster when he saw that Sabina was with them. The robe she had only reached halfway down her thighs, showing off those beautifully tanned legs...

He closed the door quickly and backed away from it like it was going to burn him. What the hell was happening to him? He was acting like a horny teenager.

"What's wrong Sting?" asked Rogue as he emerged from the bathroom. He was wearing his own bathing suit.

"Uh. Nothing... Where are you going" he asked, quickly changing the subject. Rogue sighed and grabbed his robe.

"Sabina insisted that I come down to the hot springs. They keep the men and women separated but knowing her she'll just shout over the wall or come over it herself..." he said exasperatedly, but with a slight smile on his face. He looked up at Sting and winked. "You should come with me. You're not going to win her over by hiding from her." Sting flushed and flipped Rogue the bird. "Come on Sting man up," the shadow dragonslayer laughed, throwing Sting's trunks at him. Sting scowled but went into the bathroom to change.

* * *

**Levy's POV**

"Oh wow this hot spring is huge!" exclaimed Levy as the girls stepped out into the open air from the changing room. The spring stretched out in front of them, easily the size of a large olympic-style swimming pool. The starry sky was beautiful above them and it was reflected in the calm water of the spring.

At least until Sabina cannonballed into it. Levy giggled at her friend's antics and jumped in after her after removing her robe. The girls had decided since nobody else was around, they'd skip the suits. She sighed happily as the hot water washed over her.

"Wow this feels amazing!" she said, swimming out to the middle and treading water. This really was a huge spring if they had to tread water. Sabina surfaced from under the water next to Levy, laughing happily. The sea dragonslayer loved the water. Levy laughed as Sabina began floating on her back with her hands behind her head, clearly not embarrassed at all.

"Come on Sab don't do that you look ridiculous!" said Ulf as he sat on a rock on the edge of the pool, shaking his head at his friend. He hissed loudly when an orb of water dropped onto his head. The girls all laughed as he frantically shook himself.

"He does have a point you know!" said Carla sternly, eying Sabina with distaste. "You're setting a bad example for Wendy by acting like a floozie!"

"Hey Sabina isn't a floozie! I just said she looks ridiculous," growled Ulf, glaring at Carla. She huffed and went paddled over to talk to Erza and Wendy. Levy giggled, the two exceeds had never really gotten along.

"Ulf what did Sab do now?" called a male voice over the wall dividing the women's section from the men's. Levy recognized it as Rogue's.

"She's floating on her back naked like an idiot," the gold exceed called back, earning himself another orb of water. He hissed again and flew over the wall to the men's side. Laughter filled the air again.

"Why don't you hop over Rogue? I promise we won't bite!" Sabina called over the wall, earning a few laughs and some stern glances from the other women. Evergreen didn't look particularly thrilled at Sabina's words, but Levy knew the member of the Thunder Legion wasn't actually angry.

"I don't think Sting and I want to risk getting ripped apart," the shadow dragonslayer called back. The women all laughed.

Levy noticed that Sabina had perked up at the mention of Sabertooth's guildmaster. She sidled over to the blonde and grinned at her cheekily.

"Ohhh... You look a little excited Sabina. Did Rogue say something that interested you?" she teased, earning a panicked look and a hiss from Sabina. Levy leaned in so that they could whisper without being overheard.

"Shhhh Levy! They have really good hearing, you can't be too loud!" said Sabina, glancing over at the wall. "And who said I was excited?" Levy smirked at the blonde.

"Oh please Sab, as soon as Rogue mentioned Sting you looked like a kid on Christmas... You've got a thing for him don't you!?" Levy said excitedly. Sabina shushed her again and motioned for Levy to move further away from the wall with her.

"Just in case... But in answer to your question miss nosey... Yes I think he's attractive. And don't even bother giving me the whole love at first sight spiel, Juvia beat you to it. I'll tell you the same thing that I told her. I'll get to know him first, then I'll decide if I'm really interested." Levy squealed in excitement.

"You were in the same tain car as him weren't you? What happened? Did you talk to him at all?" she asked, desperate for details. Sabina blushed a little and Levy's eyebrows flew up. "Did something happen? I thought Rogue was in there with you! Sabina you little minx!" Sabina scowled at Levy and splashed her.

"No nothing happened! Not really anyway. We were all too sick to do much more than talk. Sting didn't really join the conversation, he just kinda...fell asleep on my lap..." said the sea slayer casually, as if it wasn't a big deal. Levy squealed again delightedly.

"You're kidding!" she exclaimed. Sabina shook her head.

"Nope. But before you get any ideas it was just cause he was feeling a lot sicker than Rogue and I were. He really needed to lay down," her face went a little pink again and she added, "I might have...played with his hair a little to help him feel better..." Another squeal escaped from the bluenette. She was getting so excited about this. It was about time Sabina found a guy.

"You played with his hair? What did he do?" she asked, determined to get all the juicy details.

"He fell asleep," the blonde said simply, then seemed to think before saying something else. "He was also...kinda purring in his sleep..."

"Oh my god Sabina! He's totally into you! You've got to give him a chance! He's a guildmaster, he's good looking, he's a dragonslayer! You'd be perfect together!" she said excitedly, causing Sabina to laugh.

"You think so too? Well I suppose I have to give him a chance if you and Juvia both think I should," she sighed, smiling a little. Levy nodded vigorously. "Well I suppose I had better get him to make a move then shouldn't I?" said the blonde dragonslayer, a sly grin on her face. Levy knew that look. Sabina was about to cause some mischief.

Levy could tell that her blonde friend was definitely interested in the Sabertooth dragonslayer. Deep down Sabina was a hopeless romantic, and the whole 'love at first sight' thing was something the blonde woman had always dreamed about.

"Go get 'em girl," said Levy, winking at the other woman. Sabina blew her a kiss before swimming back to the dividing wall. Levy laughed aloud when Sabina jumped right over the wall into the men's section. A few seconds later there was a yell from Sting and Rogue and then a loud splash. Levy was about to make her way back over to where the other girls were chatting when she heard a noise coming from the little path at the far end of the bath that led to some walking tracks.

"Pssst...Levy..."

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Of course she had jumped over the wall into the men's side. He really shouldn't have been surprised, it was Sabina after all. He kept his hand firmly over his eyes as she surfaced, both out of politeness and the fact that Sting might clobber him if he looked. He was certain that Sting would be gawking at her, his nose bleeding again. In the split second view he had had before clapping his hand over his eyes he had seen that she was completely nude.

"Stupid question, I know, but why aren't you wearing a bathing suit Sab?" he asked casually. Sabina laughed at his question.

"Oh come on Rogue it's a hot spring! People bath naked in these all the time!" she said, and he was pretty sure that she was smirking at him.

"True, but usually only with members of the same sex," he replied, earning another laugh from the woman.

"It's not like you haven't seen me naked before Rogue," she said dismissively. Rogue was certain that he could actually feel the glare that Sting was giving him. Before his friend could attack him he clarified what she had meant.

"Yes Sabina when we were little kids. Things are a bit different now. Could you please at least get lower in the water so I can take my hand off my face?" he said. He felt like his life was no longer in danger as he heard the slosh of water. Rogue risked uncovering his eyes.

"Happy now?" his childhood friend asked, her eyebrows raised. She was low enough in the dark water that he couldn't see anything.

"Yes. Now why did you jump over here again? Were you not having a good time with the other girls?" he asked. Sabina shook her head.

"No nothing like that, I just wanted to spend some more time catching up with my Roro!" she exclaimed, and tackled him.

_Oh this is not good..._

* * *

**Sting's POV**

He really didn't need Rogue to be alive any more did he? Sting was staring open mouthed as his best friend was hugged by the very naked woman. His eyes met Rogue's and he could see the shadow dragonslayer begging him not to kill him. Sting knew that it wasn't Rogue's fault... He nodded his head once and instantly Rogue looked relieved.

"Come on Sab you're naked, don't do that," Rogue said and pulled himself out of the blonde's embrace. She winked at him.

"Love you too Rogue," she said. Sting coughed loudly.

"Oh hey Sting!" said Sabina happily. "I'm sorry did you want a hug too?" Sting had a split second to look confused before he was intensely aware of her very soft body pressed up against his. He very nearly passed out. Her breasts were pressed tightly against his chest and the feeling of her hands on his back sent shivers up his spine. Instantly he was rock hard, and he didn't doubt that she could tell. If she could she didn't say anything, she just released him and smiled as if what she had done was completely normal.

Sting stared at her blankly, his brain a fog of lust and confusion. Had that really just happened? Sabina giggled and turned her attention back to Rogue. Sting could see that he and the exceeds were trying desperately not to laugh at the look on his face. He shook his head and scowled at them, sinking down until only his nose and eyes were above the water.

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

Poor Sting... He'd really had fallen fast and hard for the sea dragonslayer. Rogue kept an eye on Sting as he conversed with his old friend. The white dragonslayer was still sulking, not wanting to make eye contact with any of them. He was still sitting low in the water and Rogue could guess why. The only reason he himself wasn't in a similar predicament was because he couldn't view the blonde as anything but his sister.

They talked for quite a long time, trading stories and reliving old memories. After a while the exceeds got tired and excused themselves. Rogue saw Lector go over to Sting and whisper something in his ear before darting away, narrowly avoiding being bonked on the head by the furiously blushing Sting.

"I'm getting a little hungry... I think there's a late night cafe down one of the walking tracks, do you guys want to come with me?" said Sabina, standing up and getting out of the water. Rogue kept his eyes averted as he replied. While he was a little hungry, this might be a good opportunity for Sting to get to know Sabina better.

"Oh I'm not hungry... You go on and get your food. Sting, do you think you could go with her? You know, to make sure that she makes it back ok?"

* * *

**Sabina's POV**

_Rogue you sneaky bastard you know exactly what I was thinking don't you?_

Rogue had known her since they were kids after all. It wasn't surprising that he had caught on to her plan. Sabina smiled as she saw Sting staring. It really didn't bother her when people saw her naked. Everyone was naked under their clothing anyway.

"Uh... Yeah..." the blonde man managed to say. It was cute how he got so distracted.

"Great! Let me go get changed then we can go," she said, passing through the door into the men's changing room, not even noticing the stares that she was getting. She grabbed her robe from the women's changing room and quickly went back upstairs to change into her normal clothes.

As she made her way to her room she ran into Bickslow.

"Hey Bickslow quick question!" she called to him as she ran up. He turned and smiled at her. The two had always gotten along pretty well, as they both enjoyed teasing people.

"Hey Sab, what's up?" he said, ruffling her hair. She was used to this, a lot of people did it. She thought it had something to do with them seeing her as their little sister.

"What's an easy way to get a guy's attention really fast? Like, you know he's interested but you've gotta get him to actually make a move," she said. Bickslow gave her a surprised look.

"Why do you ask?" he said, the beginnings of a sly grin forming on his face. She rolled her eyes and waved her hand about in annoyance.

"Don't worry about it. I haven't got a lot of time, just tell me!" she said irritatedly. He sniggered at her but decided to humor her.

"Well I suppose you could give him a big smooch," said the seith mage. Sabina looked thoughtful and shrugged.

"Alright if you say so! Gotta go!" she said before running off to change.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"I'm gonna kill you some day, you know that?" Sting said sourly to Rogue. He was waiting at the exit to the walking track with Rogue, waiting for Sabina.

"This is what you want isn't it Sting? You're never gonna win her over if you don't spend time alone with her," said his dark haired friend. Sting swore; he had a point. "Just don't make a fool of yourself, ok?"

"Yeah thanks Rogue," Sting muttered as he saw Sabina approaching. "Ready?" he asked, trying not to sound nervous.

"Mmhm! Lets go," she said, heading off down the track. She turned and waved to Rogue as Sting followed her, his hands in his pockets to hid the fact that they were shaking nervously. Sting liked to think of himself as a ladies man, he had always been good with women, even though he hadn't really gotten into anything really serious with one before. But something about this woman made him lose his cool completely.

"So how long have you known Rogue?" Sabina asked him. Sting was surprised that she had initiated the conversation herself.

"Oh we joined Sabertooth about the same time so quite a while now," he said, trying to relax. "He and I have been partners ever since we met at the guild. It was easy for us to get along since we're both dragonslayers." Sabina nodded in understanding.

"Yeah it was the same for me when I joined Fairy Tail. I always seemed to end up hanging out with Natsu or Gajeel, or even Wendy. Not so much with Laxus... He scares the crap outta me..." Sting laughed, surprised that she'd be scared of anyone.

"I can't imagine someone as strong as you getting scared. What did Laxus do to make you afraid of him?" he asked. Her face turned grave and she shivered.

"I borrowed his magic headphones without telling him... He shocked me so hard I was still feeling tingly about a week later. He apologized a lot for it later but I still get nervous around him sometimes. His magic is particularly strong against mine. Salt water conducts electricity better than normal water," she said. Sting gave her a curious look.

"Salt water? Doesn't your magic use any type of water?" he asked, and she shook her head.

"Not exactly. I can manipulate normal water a little, but it's really difficult and I don't have much control. In order for me to use my full power I have to have access to salt water." Sting raised his eyebrows.

"Well doesn't that put you at a huge disadvantage? You can't exactly stay by the sea all the time," he said. Sabina laughed and untied a pouch from her waist.

"That's what this is for. It's full of sea salt. All I have to do is gather up water from my surroundings and throw in a little bit of this. It took a long time for me to get quick enough at it to be usable in fights, but somehow I managed it," she said. Sting was rather impressed.

"Wow that really awe-... Did you hear that?" he stopped, listening intently. Someone was on the path up ahead of them. From the sound of it it was two people, a man and a woman. He felt a jerk on his arm as Sabina grabbed his wrist and pulled him off the path towards the little ditch that went along the same path and the track. Sabina's boot caught on a branch and she tripped falling backwards int the ditch and pulling Sting along with her. They landed heavily in the ditch and Sting had to struggle not to groan in discomfort. The voices were getting closer.

"Why do we have to keep sneaking off to do this? People are going to find out eventually," said the woman. Sting recognized Levy's voice. The man she was with chuckled.

"Do you know how much annoyin' everyone at the guild would get if they knew?" he said, and Sting was surprised to recognize him as Gajeel. What were Gajeel and Levy doing out this late together?

"I guess you're right... I just wish we didn't have to keep sneaking off..." sighed Levy. She lowered her voice and even Sting's sensitive hearing couldn't pick up what she was saying. He heard Gajeel chuckle and whisper something back. The sounds of their footsteps stopped on the path just above where Sting and Sabina were hiding. Levy giggled and then gasped. _Woah there..._ That sounded like...

"Gajeel no marks please! You're the one who wants to keep this secret!" said Levy breathily, and Gajeel grumbled.

"Alright alright shrimp. We should probably head back," said Gajeel. They began to head back towards the hotel.

Well then that was interesting... It's seems like Gajeel and Levy are closer than they seem. A movement beneath him brought Sting's attention back to his surroundings. He was on his hands and knees in the ditch, and Sabina was on her back beneath him. His hands were planted on the ground on either side of her head, and his knee was wedged in between her thighs...

Sting's face reddened and his jaw dropped open. She was looking up at him with an amused expression on her face, eyebrows raised. She wriggled around a little so that she was sitting up on her elbows, her face a few inches away from his. Sting's heart was beating so fast and hard he thought it would give out any second.

"You okay Sting? You're looking a little flushed," she said, her breath ghosting across his lips and making him shiver. He couldn't look away from her beautiful hazel eyes, and he could feel himself trembling slightly. "Do you have a fever?" she asked, leaning forward to press her forehead against his. He stifled a groan as her delicious scent filled his nostrils.

"You do feel a bit warm," she said quietly, as she pulled back a little. He couldn't stop staring at her plump lips, they were so close... "I'm not a healer but I've can give you something that might make you feel better..." Sting's eyes were half lidded, he was lost in a wash of her scent and the feel of her beneath him. He nodded dumbly, not really knowing what he was agreeing to.

She kissed him.


	5. Chapter 4

**Hello my darlings! **

**Oh my goodness I'm sorry for the delay on this chapter! I've been kinda wrapped up in my other story... I finally got through the big events in that one and I'm about to wrap it up, so I should have more time to post on this one! I've also had really bad writer's block as far as this story goes but I think I'm pretty much over it now. **

**In other news I've mostly figured out the OC character that I've made for Rogue to end up with ! :D I'm pretty excited to introduce her once I get all her details figured out. I'm still working on plans for what kinds of trials there are going to be so I think after this chapter there will be one where some more characters arrive at the hotel and everyone starts getting ready to get to work.**

**I've been basically watching Fairy Tail nonstop the past few days so I'm feeling eager to write from more character's perspectives!**

**That's all I've really got to say for now!**

**As always leave a review or a suggestion! I'm still eager for trial ideas so if you have any let me know!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Her lips were soft and unbelievably sweet. Even through his shock at Sabina's action, Sting could taste her sweetness. She tasted like warm vanilla with a hint of saltiness to it.

Sting felt her hand on the side of his face and he shivered a little at the touch. How was she driving him this crazy? He couldn't resist the temptation to taste her further. Tentatively he flicked his tongue over her bottom lip, asking her if she was ready for more. To his delight she parted her lip and let him in. He groaned as his tongue swept into her mouth and tasted her more strongly.

He lowered himself onto his left elbow, and began slowly stroking her exposed hip with his right hand. She hummed in response, her arms snaking around his neck to pull him a little closer to her. Her skin was warm and soft, and he ached to feel more of it. His hand tentatively crept up her side as their kiss continued, not wanting to push her further than she wanted. He stopped at the hem of her shirt, hand shaking a little.

She wriggled a little, and his hand was suddenly on her breast. Sting was pretty sure that all the blood in his body was rushing directly to his groin because it was aching painfully. His hand could barely fit around the large globe, as he gave it a gentle squeeze. She moaned into his mouth and he reviled in the sound, it was incredibly sexy. They broke for air and he found himself panting heavily as he stared into her eyes. They were hazy with lust and her lips were slightly open, still wet from their kiss. Sting shivered again at the sight. She licked her lips and he groaned a little at the sight.

"I think that we should get out of this ditch," she said softly. Sting realized that they were indeed making out in a dirty ditch and he hurriedly got up, but not without feeling a pang of disappointment. He clambered out of the ditch and reached down to help her out. She winked at him before begging to dust herself off. Sting wasn't sure what to say...

"So uh... About that..." he began but a loud growl cut him off. Sabina smiled sheepishly and rubbed her stomach. Sting couldn't help but smile at her cutely blushing face. "We'll talk about it later... I can't let a lovely lady like you starve to death," he said, offering her his arm. She giggled and took it as they began to walk down the track. Somehow the kiss had broken some of the tension between the two of them, and they chatted quite happily as they made their way down the path.

* * *

**Gajeel's POV**

"Levy what's gotten into you? Not that I mind this, its just unusual for you to be so... Ya know..." said the iron dragonslayer as the small woman pulled him into the now empty women's locker room. It was well past midnight and the lights had been turned off, it was unlikely that they'd be interrupted. Levy giggled a little and turned to face him, faint moonlight coming in through the window and touching her face. Gajeel would never admit it but the sight made his heart melt.

"I'm just feeling excited that's all. I'm sure you've noticed Sabina's new fanboy..." she said, grinning. Gajeel laughed in his unusual way.

"Oh yeah... She's got him hook line and sinker. That can happen to male dragonslayers when their lifemate is another dragonslayer. Females emit a really strong pheromone that only her lifemate can smell, and it kinda drives 'em nuts. And by nuts I mean makes them go into a rut," he said, causing Levy to squeal in excitement.

"Lifemates?! So Juvia was right about the 'love at first sight' thing!" she exclaimed. Gajeel laughed again and pulled her into his arms.

"Well if you wanna get technical it's love at first scent, but I'm sure he noticed the rest of her too. But we're not here to talk about them..." he said, his voice getting low as he pressed his face to her neck and inhaled deeply. She smelled too good, like new books and oranges... Oddly enough he found that he liked the book smell. It was definitely a Levy scent...

"Well what are we her to talk about then?" she whispered into his ear as she twined her arms around his neck. He chuckled and brought his face up so that they were looking into each other's eyes...

"We're not here to talk," he growled, before capturing her lips in a kiss. She tasted as sweet as she did the first time he had ever kissed her. They had been seeing each other in secret for months now... Stealing kisses when nobody was around and spending the nights at Gajeel's so that nobody would catch on. She would cook for him and sometimes when she had gotten a particularly interesting book she would read out passages as they settled in for the night. He wasn't much of a bookish person, but he liked to hear her talk. She was the only person who had ever really seen his softer side.

She grinned into the kiss and pressed her small form against him. He growled and picked her up, hooking her legs around his waste and walking over to one of the walls so she could lean against it. He deepened the kiss, swiping his tongue into her mouth and growling again when she sucked on his tongue. He retaliated by biting her bottom lip gently, earning a moan from the blunette. His hands traveled over her slight body, feeling the gentle curves that he had gotten to know very well during their time together. She still wore her robe, a fact that pleased him greatly. It meant he would have less difficulty undressing her...

"Gajeel..." she said quietly as they broke the kiss and he began to press kisses to her neck. She shivered when he pushed her robe down her shoulders so it hung at her waist. He loved it when she said his name like that... He nipped at her neck gently before turning his attention to her breasts. She thought that they were too small but he thought they were perfect. Not too big and not too small. Just right.

He undid the tie for her bikini top and let the thing fall to the floor, gazing hungrily at her chest. She blushed, but didn't make a move to cover herself. She had done so often when they had first begun to be intimate but he soon put a stop to that. He leaned forward and caught a pink nipple in his mouth and gave a lazy suck, earning a gasp from her as she tangled her fingers in his hair. After giving plenty of attention to her first rosy peak he turned his attention to the other. He knew the slow pace would be getting her worked up and impatient. He groaned as he felt her small hand reach down and rub him through his pants. She was definitely getting impatient.

Gajeel growled and let her slide down his body to the floor so he could strip off his clothes. Levy too began ridding herself of the rest of her bathing suit. They were both too eager to wait. He pulled her into his arms again and crashed his lips down on hers. She moaned and reached down to pump his length gently, earning a groan from him.

"Fuck Levy," he hissed as she slid her thumb over his tip. She grinned and kissed him again, biting his lower lip. He growled loudly and hoisted her up into his arms again, pinning her against the wall. His arm snaked between them to her entrance, sliding a finger along it and making her moan loudly. He teased her, playing with just the outside of her center and making her shake with need.

"Gajeel..." she moaned, gripping his hair tightly. He grinned before sliding one finger into her wet entrance. She gasped and bucked down into his hand. Gajeel chuckled and began pumping his finger in and out of her, eventually adding a second then third digit. Levy moaned, her face flushed and her body trembling slightly. That lovely expression sent Gajeel over the edge of his self control, he couldn't wait anymore.

He placed his hard length at her entrance, already groaning at the feel of her warmth around the tip. He slowly pushed his way inside of her, a hiss escaping his lips as she enveloped him. Levy continued to moan as he began to pump in and out of her, he knew exactly what pace would send her toppling over her peak. Gajeel gritted his teeth as she leaned forwards and bit his neck, his fingers twitching on her rear at the sensation. He growled and increased his pace, catching her lips with his and nipping her bottom lips. She moaned into his mouth and tugged at his dark hair, her breathing becoming ragged. She was getting close.

"Levy, come for me..." he growled, reaching between them to press his finger to her sensitive nub. She cried out and he felt himself nearing his own end as her cries grew higher in pitch. He caught her lips once again as he felt her warmth begin to pulse around him. The kiss was brief as she soon tore herself away, her head rocking back as she moaned her release. Gajeel groaned loudly as her walls clenched around him and he emptied himself into her.

When they had both come down from their high Gajeel sighed and pressed his forehead against hers. She giggled at the grin he gave her.

"You're something else you know that?" he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek, but Gajeel could see faint disappointment in her eyes. He thought he knew what that was about. She had been expecting him to say that he loved her... And he did... But... He wasn't ready to say it out loud yet... He kissed her deeply and gave her ass a tight squeeze before setting her down, trying to distract her from her disappointment. She giggled and kissed the tip of his nose before beginning to put her clothes back on.

"I had better head up on my own," she said, giving him another one of her beautiful smiles. "I'll see you tomorrow, Gajeel..." He felt his heart flutter as she said his name, and he watched her all the way until she had disappeared into the hotel...

* * *

**Gray's POV**

"Natsu quit stuffin' your face! You could at least try acting like a normal human for once," said Gray as a piece of food hit him in the face. He and most of the other Fairy Tail men were in the hotel's restaurant, getting a late night dinner. As usual, Natsu was eating like an animal and scaring the other patrons in the place.

"Huh?" said the flame brain, his mouth still full of steak. Gray gave him annoyed face.

"I said quit stuffin' your face! You're getting food everywhere!" he said again. Laxus growled in agreement as a piece of half chewed meat hit him above the eye.

"Natsu... I suggest you quit the barbarian stuff before I give you a good shock," said the lightning dragonslayer. Natsu's face paled and he swallowed.

"Uh... Right..." he said nervously, before resuming eating at a much slower pace. Gray laughed, amused by Natsu's obvious fear of the older man. Natsu swallowed another mouthful then spoke again. "Where's Gajeel? You'd think he'd be here chowing down with us. Sting and Rogue too," he said, looking about the area as if they'd walk in any second.

"I believe the Twin Dragons went out to the hot springs," said Freed, setting his knife and fork down politely. Bickslow sniggered.

"I betcha I know why one of them's out there!" he said, causing the other men to laugh. The Sabertooth Guild Master's attraction to their sea dragonslayer had been painfully obvious to the Fairy Tail men, as they had seen men act like that around her before.

"Yeah yeah, but remember that Sabina and Rogue have been friends since they were kids, they probably want to catch up with each other," said Gray before taking a long swig of his drink.

They continued to eat and banter for a long while before the sound of laughter and footsteps drew their attention to the door of the restaurant. The girls were all walking by, minus Levy and Sabina, clearly on their way back up to their floor after getting out of the hot spring. Gray's eyes fell on Juvia and he felt his heartbeat increase a little. He raised an arm and called out to the girls.

"Hey! You guys hungry? We've still got some food!" he said, grinning at them. The girls stopped before walking over to them, earning some appreciative looks from the other patrons as they were still in their robes. Lucy rolled her eyes at Natsu as he tried to hand her a plate full of food.

"We ate earlier... Why did you guys order so much?" said the celestial spirit mage. As she and Natsu began arguing, Gray turned to Juvia. He tried really hard not to look at her long legs, still a little damn from the springs.

"You want to join us Juvia? I can make room for you," he said, gesturing at the seat next to him. She gave him a slight smile but shook her head, surprising him. He was perplexed, normally she would have jumped at a chance to share a meal with him... It was unlike her to refuse anything he said...

"Juvia is tired. Juvia would like to go up to bed," she said, smiling at him. His mind wandered at her words... "Juvia would like to go up to bed..." His cheeks turned a little pink at the thought of her, lying in bed waiting for him. He gulped before screwing up his courage and giving her a suggestive smile.

"I suppose I'm a little tired myself... Want me to walk you up to your room?" Her response floored him. Juvia shook her head and turned to go as the other women began to leave as well, Lucy fuming as Natsu winced and held his head where she had just hit him, and the others laughing at what had just transpired between the two.

"That won't be necessary Gray-sama, Juvia can manage it on her own," she said and left. He stared after her, his mouth open. Had she just shot him down? He turned when he heard sniggering from the other men. Natsu was looking especially gleeful as they all tried to contain their laughter.

"I thought you didn't like her Gray-_samaaaa_..." said Bickslow teasingly. Gray scowled at him and tried to hide his blush.

"You looooovvveeee her," sniggered Happy, darting out of the way as Gray took a swipe at him.

"I... I do not..." he said, painfully aware of how obvious the lie was. He was surprised when Natsu spoke calmly to him.

"Come on man, it's pretty obvious that you do," said the fire dragonslayer. Gray bit his lip and looked at his plate. Was it really?

"It's cause she's stopped fawning all over you isn't it?" said Laxus knowingly, Freed nodding in agreement. Gray sighed; they had basically figured it out...

"I... I'm not really sure yet... I care about her a lot, and we've been through so much together. And our magic, well you've seen us work together... I'm still kinda figuring it out..." he said. Natsu grinned at him and clapped him on the shoulder.

"You'll figure it out man," said the pyro, and Gray smiled slightly.

"Thanks man," he said. Natsu gave him a sympathetic look and leaned in to whisper to him.

"I know how you feel... Well sortof... I...I love Lucy, and I just haven't been able to work out how to tell her..." he said, his cheeks pink. Gray wasn't surprised that Natsu loved Lucy. He spent a lot of time with them since they were on the same team, and he had noticed that as time went on how the slayer had become more and more protective of the blonde woman. He'd seen how Natsu looked at Lucy. Gray slapped Natsu on the back, his way of expressing sympathy at their shared plight.

"You never know," said Gray as they all began to get up to leave. "Maybe this job will be what we both need to fix our problems."


	6. Chapter 5

**Hello my dearies!**

**First of all... OH MY GOODNESS THE NEW CHAPTER OF FAIRY TAIL (Chapter 418)... *hyperventalates* I read it hours ago and I'm still freaking out... Hot damn... Natsu got so hot that he melted Domus Flau AND everyone's clothes! *fangirl scream* Oh my goodness... I'm just too excited for words for next week's chapter. Okay give me a second to calm down...**

**Okay... Sorry about that... I'm just...UGH... My Fairy Tail obsession has impossibly gotten worse. Literally my favorite show/manga of all time. Nothing compares to it in my eyes. I love it... Crap I started rambling again...**

**Alright! New chapter! I'm really happy with how this one turned out! I think I finally figured out how I want to structure each chapter. I think I'll be grouping POVs into little groups and each chapter will be from the perspectives of one group, so this means that each 'day' in the story will go for several chapters, which means more content for you guys! ****I think it'll be pretty clear who the first group is since you're about to read this chapter. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this chapter! I haven't written a lot of action-y stuff so this was a nice change of pace for me. I got a bit more in depth into Sabina's abilities with this one and I'm really happy with how it worked out.**

**Okay I'll stop rambling now!**

**Again! If you guys have any suggestions for trails that you would like to see let me know! Reviews are always welcome!**

**Much Love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Rogue's POV**

"Good morning Roro! It's time to wake up!"

Rogue was jolted out of his sleep as something slammed into him. He flailed around under the covers, the weight on top of him making him unable to escape and see his "attacker."

"Sabina! Get off I can't breathe!" he grumbled. He heard a giggle and the weight was removed. Rogue groggily pulled the covers off his head and blinked in the sudden sunlight as his childhood friend opened the curtains. Why had he chosen the bed by the window...? Rogue hated bright sunlight...

"Come on sleepy head! We've got till this afternoon till the rest of your team gets here! Let's go spar!" said the sea dragonslayer cheerfully.

"It's been a long time since we had a match, I still owe you for the last time!" Rogue smiled softly, more fond memories from his childhood coming up to the surface in his mind.

"Yeah, alright. But let me get something to eat first... And I should probably wake Sting up," he said, looking over at his friend and guildmaster. Sting was sprawled out on his bed; he was a heavy sleeper, and the light hadn't reached his bed so he was still snoring happily. Rogue heard Sabina giggle and saw a mischievous glint in her eyes, he rolled his eyes at her but his lips still held his smile. "You're going to wake him up aren't you?" he asked the silly woman. She giggled again and put her finger to her lips as she began to creep closer to the white dragonslayer's peaceful form. "At least wait till I get in the shower. I'd rather not see how he reacts to you waking him up, it'll be embarrassing."

He grabbed a towel and headed into the bathroom, and as he began to close the door he turned and saw the look on Sabina's face as she stood at his friend's bedside. She had a faint smile on her face and her cheeks were pink. Rogue smiled... _I don't know what you did last night Sting... But you've definitely got her attention..._

* * *

**Sabina's POV**

_What a cutie!_

Sabina felt her heart flutter a little as she looked down at the other blonde, a tender smile on her face. She hadn't been able to get him out of her mind after their kiss the night before. He had been much more relaxed around her after it had happened, listening raptly while she told him stories about her childhood as they ate at the little café.; he had insisted on paying for her meal, even though she had given him her most pouty face and he had visibly struggled not to give into her. He had even been bold enough to take her hand as they walked back to the hotel, and she blushed a little at the memory. She was a sucker for the romantic stuff... Her mind fast forwarded the memory to just before they had parted ways the night before...

* * *

_The hall was dark when they returned, since it was almost 3 am... They had been so caught up in their conversation at the café that they hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Now they stood in the dark hallway between their two rooms, not quite knowing what to do next. Sabina was uncharacteristically shy, shuffling her feet and staring at them. Her heart was pounding as she waited, not sure what for. She jumped a little as Sting's thumb and forefinger pinched her chin gently and brought her hazel eyes up to meet his blue ones..._

_"Sting..." she said, blushing slightly. The look in his eyes was tender, and filled with some emotion that she couldn't quite identify... Wistfulness? Longing? She wasn't sure... She could feel his hand trembling slightly. The fact that she made him this nervous and excited melted her heart..._

_"That was a lot of fun, just now..." he said softly. Sabina smiled gently at him, warmth flooding her chest. She nodded and giggled at him._

_"I suppose I had fun too," she said, giving him a playful look. "You're not as stuck up as I imagined a guildmaster as young as you to be," she added, winking at him. He chuckled at her, still not taking his eyes from hers. The look he was giving her made her knees go weak and she felt warmth pool low in her belly...His sharp canines glinted in the faint moonlight coming from the window down the hall. In the dimness he looked incredibly handsome... His pale hair catching the moonlight and his face half in shadow... She felt her breath hitch a little as he leaned in closer to her, breathing in her scent._

_"You smell delicious..." he growled softly, and she shivered. Where had this boldness come from? Not that she was complaining... Sting had tried to be sexy that morning when he'd introduced himself and had failed miserably then... Now though... She wanted to pull him into her room and give him anything he wanted... "A lovely scent befitting a lovely woman..." he purred, his lips scant centimeters from hers. She closed her eyes, waiting for his lips to brush against hers. What she didn't expect was for him to gently turn her head and press a chaste kiss to her cheek. It some way...it was better than what she was expecting. She felt herself blush as he pulled away, a gentle smile on his lips. "We'd better get some sleep... Goodnight beautiful..." he said softly, taking her hand in his and squeezing it gently before turning and heading into his and Rogue's room._

_Her fingers came up to touch her cheek gently as she headed into her own room. She smiled and sighed. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad... Giving him a chance..._

* * *

She sighed at the memory and looked down at the white dragonslayer, a smile still playing across her lips. She almost didn't want to wake him; he looked so peaceful and cute... Someone tugged at her hair gently, she turned to see Ulf hovering behind her.

"Come on Sab, just wake him up," the golden exceed sniggered. She ruffled his head and turned back to Sting. She sat down on the edge of the bed and leaned over him, unaware of the fact that her breasts were now pushed together tightly. She heard Ulf snigger but ignored it. She leaned in close to Sting's ear and couldn't resist flicking her tongue out to swipe around the shell of his ear before she whispered to him, grinning at the faint moan that escaped him at the touch.

"Sting... Time to wake up... Breakfast..."

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Sting had been having a fantastic dream... A certain blonde dragonslayer had been a major part of it, and he certainly wasn't complaining. Just as he was getting to a particulary good part of the dream (in which Sabina was calling him downstairs for breakfast in nothing but a very skimpy apron)...he felt himself beginning to wake up... He groaned as something wet and warm touched his ear.

"Sting... Time to wake up... Breakfast..."

Or maybe he was still dreaming? That was certainly Sabina's voice. He must still be dreaming...

"Mmmm... Sabina baby five more minutes..." he mumbled happily as he rolled onto his side. He heard her giggle.

"Come on Sting _baby_... We're all hungry..." she crooned into his ear, her breath warm against his cheek. He groaned reaching out a sleepy arm to feel around for her. She must have side-stepped because she giggled and he only managed to graze her legs with the tips of his fingers. This was a really vivid dream, her skin felt so real.

"Come back to bed baby... I want to cuddle..." he murmured, a pout on his face. Sabina giggled again and he scowled a little at her without opening his eyes. She was such a tease, even in his dreams...

"It'll be difficult for me to come _back_ to bed considering I was never in it with you in the first place," she said, obviously grinning by her tone. He grumbled and opened one bleary eye to look up at her. He blinked slowly. Her outfit was different... Had she put clothes on? That was disappointing... He sat up and rubbed his eyes sleepily before looking around.

Huh? The room was different... It looked like his hotel room... _Oh fuck_... It was his hotel room...

Sting's face immediately turned a bright shade of red as he looked up at Sabina's grinning face, and he heard Ulf and Lector falling into fits of giggles. She had an amused twinkle in her eye and her eyebrow was raised at him as she stood there with her hands on her hips.

"Uh..." he said lamely, trying to think of something to say. She winked at him.

"Sounds like you were having a good dream _baby_..." she teased, flicking him on the nose lightly before walking over to the bathroom door and pounding on it. "Hurry up Rogue I'm starving!" A few minutes later Rogue emerged, fully dressed and with still damp hair. Sting darted into the bathroom as soon as he was out and closed the door quickly, leaning on it and covering his face with his hands. That was completely embarrassing... _Well at least I'm pretty sure she's not telepathic_... He jumped when he heard Rogue shout at him from the other side of the door.

"We'll meet you down at breakfast Sting!" said the shadow dragonslayer.

"Uh right! Yeah go on ahead, I'll be down in a bit..." he said distractedly. He swept his hair out of his eyes and sighed. She had really gotten the jump on him that morning...

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

"What did you do to him?" Rogue asked Sabina as they left his Sting's room and made their way down to the breakfast area. The smell of bacon and eggs cooking made both of the slayers' mouthes water at the delicious aroma. Sabina grinned cheekily at him.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently, batting her eyelashes. Rogue rolled his eyes and gave her a gentle push.

"Well first of all he came back in a really good mood last night, and then this morning when I got out of the bathroom he basically bolted in there... I have a feeling that you're the cause of both," he said, giving her a suspicious smile. Sabina's cheeks only turned a faint shade of pink as she shrugged.

"Well I suppose he was happy last night cause of the kiss," she said casually. Rogue grinned slyly at her.

"Ah... That explains the goofy look on his face when he came in. I thought he smelled more like you than he should," said the shadow slayer, earning himself a punch on the arm. He laughed, but winced a little as he rubbed his arm. She hadn't entirely pulled that punch... "Well what about this morning then? He looked more like a frightened rabbit than a dragonslayer," he asked. Sabina giggled and began stacking a plate high with food.

"I think I interrupted a very good dream he was having..." she said, and Ulf sniggered from his perch on top of her head. She handed up a piece of bacon to him, which he began to munch on with gusto. Lector too was giggling and Rogue gave him a questioning look. The reddish exceed stifled his giggles and imitated Sting's sleepy voice.

"Sabina _baaaaby_ five more minutes..." he imitated, making a kissy face and holding his arms out as if to grab the sea slayer, who was lost in a fit of giggles. "Come back to be-OUCH!" Lector was cut off as a fist slammed down on the top of his skull and he plopped on the ground, whining loudly and holding his aching head.

"Lector..." growled Sting, his face a brilliant shade of red as he gritted his teeth in embarassment. They hadn't noticed his approach behind them. "Shut it..." Ulf giggled and Sabina pouted at Sting after picking up the still whining Lector.

"That was mean Sting," she said sternly, petting Lector's head as he snuggled against her chest. Sting sputtered, his face still covered in a deep blush. "Come on boys lets go eat," she said the exceeds as she finished getting food. She gave him a strange, half stern half amused look and flounced off to find a table for them to sit at. Rogue laughed at Sting's baffled expression when the white dragonslayer turned to gesture at the woman as if to say "What just happened?" The shadow dragonslayer shook his head and went back to getting his breakfast. Sting grumbled and started helping himself to food as well.

When they had both piled up two plates each of food they joined Sabina and the exceeds at the table she had found for them. She was chatting happily with the little felines, giggling as they said something or made some gesture. Rogue saw Sting's grumpy expression soften out of the corner of his eye as she blonde male watched her laugh.

"She's just teasing you, you know," said Rogue quietly as they approached the table. Sting grunted and sat down on the opposite side of the table from the blonde woman, grumbling as he started to dig into his food. Rogue shook his head as he took his own seat next to his female friend.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they were all full to bursting. Sabina sighed as she stretched in her seat, her shirt coming dangerously close to sliding up too far. Rogue saw Sting struggle not to look.

"Well come on lets go!" she said excitedly, springing up from her seat.

"Yo Sabby, where you off too? We don't have to do anything yet today, we're still waiting on some people from Sabertooth!" said Natsu as he entered the room and walked over to them. Sabina giggled as he gave her a bear hug and picked her up off the ground, Rogue could see that the pyro loved the younger slayer like a sister, the same as him.

"Rogue and I are going to go do some sparring!" she said eagerly, bouncing on the balls of her feet, clearly not caring about the stares that this drew from most of the men in the room. Natsu grinned and fist bumped her.

"Maybe I'll join ya once I get some grub," he said, not seeing Lucy roll her eyes as she walked up behind him. The celestial spirit mage looked slightly disappointed, a fact that Sabina caught on to quickly.

"Why don't you go do something with Lulu? Rogue and I still have some catching up to do," she said, giving the other blonde woman a thumbs up so that Natsu wouldn't see it. Lucy smiled brightly at her.

"Oh yeah! We were going to go for a walk around the area," said the fire dragonslayer, grinning at his teammate. She smiled amusedly before walking off to get her food. "I'll catch ya later," said Natsu, giving the sea slayer a brotherly peck on the forehead before heading off after Lucy.

"You two seem close..." said Sting as he followed Rogue, Sabina, and the exceeds out into the lobby of the hotel. Rogue suppressed a grin at the obviously annoyed tone of his partner. Sabina's mouth turned up in a gentle smile and her eyes softened.

"Natsu is like family to me... He's treated me as if I'm his little sister ever since I came to Fairy Tail... He even let me and Ulf move in with him and Happy, since we didn't have anywhere else to go. I would have moved into Fairy Hills but the rent is too expensive for a new member like me," she said fondly. Rogue saw Sting look a bit ashamed and put his hands in his pockets. "Lucy offered to take us in too but I would have made a mess of her place if I had," she added cheerfully, scratching the back of her head sheepishly.

"I can tell he cares a lot about you," said Rogue, genuinely happy that his oldest friend had someone to look out for her. "Where should we go?" he said as they stepped out into the bright morning sun. Sabina looked thoughtful before pointing towards one of the numerous walking tracks that surrounded the hotel. It had a sign in front of it with a large blue blob painted on it.

"Look, there's a lake down that track. I'll need a good source of water if we're going to spar," she said before breaking into a run and heading for the little path.

"Still full of energy I see..." he groaned as he watched her reach the path entrance and turn to them, waving her arms for them to hurry up. Ulf flicked his tail lazily as he floated alongside Frosch.

"Yep still a pain in the ass," he said, the fond look in his eyes indicating that he didn't really mean it. He sped up and caught up to his dragonslayer partner to snatched him out of the air and cuddled him. They could hear his loud protests as they neared the track entrance.

"I'm curious to see her magic in action," said Sting as they all headed down the path. Rogue and the blonde male were walking a ways back from the sea dragonslayer, watching her as she gazed about in contentment at the golden light falling through the branches. She still carried Ulf in her arms, along with Frosch on top of her head and Lector riding along on her shoulder. The little guy seemed quite taken with the blonde woman, something that Rogue was not surprised of. Frosch had bonded with the sea slayer from the moment he met her and had been extremely fond of her ever since.

"It's really quite impressive, I'm eager to see how she's improved since last I saw her," said Rogue. He had been stronger than her the last time that they had sparred. They had both been about 10 years old at the time? Rogue wasn't sure. It was just before they had split up in their travels, so it had been some time ago. He still felt confident in his abilities and the fact that he was of the _technically_ "stronger" sex, but he had a bad feeling that Sabina's time in Fairy Tail had made her monstrously strong... Anyone who sparred with Natsu on a daily basis either had to be a glutton for punishment or incredibly strong...

They heard her gasp as the path opened out into a large clearing, half covered by a deep blue lake.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

Sting had to admit that Sabina had chosen a good spot for sparring. The clearing was large, large enough for them to maneuver freely and have space to let off their attacks, and it was a good distance away from the hotel so they wouldn't cause any damage. He suspected that the Fairy Tail mage was particularly careful to put lots of distance between sparring dragonslayers and any public property, considering her guild's history with causing massive amounts of damage everywhere they went.

He settled himself down on the ground with the exceeds as Rogue and Sabina got ready to start their match. Sabina stretched in preparation and he couldn't help the lusty grin that formed on his face as he watched her. He could definitely appreciate how fit she was...

"You ready Sab?" called Rogue as he cracked his knuckles and got ready to take his fighting stance. Both of their faces reddened as she shucked her shirt again, revealing her sports bra, and took her own stance. "Is that really necessary?" said Rogue, an exasperated tone to his voice. Sting laughed as the sea slayer gave his partner a serious look.

"Absolutely, I don't need any unnecessary weight weighing me down. Plus I don't want to get my white shirt dirty when I kick your ass," she said, grinning as she finished. Rogue rolled his eyes and scoffed.

"Like you're gonna be able to beat me," he said. She narrowed her eyes at him and stood up straight, her hands on her hips in that pose that Sting was becoming increasingly fond of. She stuck out her arm and pointed at the shadow dragonslayer.

"How about we make a wager? I'll bet that you can't even beat me in Dragon Force, and if I win I get to dress you like Frosch for a whole week," she smirked, making Rogue go pale. Sting knew that while he didn't mind Frosch wearing his pink frog costume, Rogue would never put one on himself lest he die of embarrassment. Sting leaned forward eagerly, this was going to be interesting...

"Uh...fine... But if I win, you have to go on a date with Sting!" said Rogue, sending a wink to his spluttering partner. Sabina's cheeks went pink but she grinned at him.

"Deal!" she said, crouching once again. _Rogue you had better win or I swear I'm going post photos of you in that frog suit all over Fiore..._

Sting watched as they stood at the ready, neither moving. Suddenly shadows began to creep along Rogue's skin, swirling faster and faster until they were boiling up around him. Dark scale patterns appeared on Rogue's face ad his hair lifted up slightly from the force of his magic. He had entered Dragon Force mode... The ultimate power of a dragonslayer. Sting eyed Sabina apprehensively, worried that the blonde had overestimated her abilities...

He almost missed her twitch before she leapt into the air, narrowly missing being struck by a stream of shadows that Rogue had thrown at her. She flipped gracefully in the air before landing lightly on her feet and snatching the pouch of sea salt from her waist. She flung a handful out into the lake and Sting's eyes widened as the water began to glow faintly. Brightly shimmering orbs rose from the lake and began to orbit the woman as she continued to dodge Rogue's attacks, seemly without straining herself. Her expression was calm, and her movements were fluid, like running water.

She waved a hand and one of the water orbs broke apart into a number of smaller balls, each stretching out to form long needles. A flick of her wrist sent these directly at Rogue at an incredible speed, and he just barely managed to dodge them. She was incredibly quick, all of this taking place about five seconds after the match had begun. Stings eyes darted back and forth as he watched the other two slayers sparring. Rogue's attacks obviously had more power, but Sabina's agility and the speed of her projectiles evened the odds a bit.

Sting winced when a shadow dart hit her side from behind. She hadn't seen Rogue send it creeping along the ground to ambush her. She gritted her teeth and snarled as she flicked her wrist again. This time several of the orbs condensed, then stretched to form a long water whip. Sting's eyes narrowed... Was the water bubbling and steaming? Sting whistled low. He could tell that getting struck by that would hurt... Almost as if the little feline was reading his mind, Ulf spoke.

"Rogue had better hope he doesn't get hit by that... It hurts worse than a normal whip," he said. He saw Sting's curious expression. "That's Sabina's Scalding Whip," explained the golden cat. "Sabina uses her magic power to raise the temperature of the water to boiling point so that when it hits it not only stings, but it scalds her opponent. It's difficult to use since the boiling point of water is a little higher than that of normal water, but Sabina can handle it. She's been practicing this spell for a long time," Ulf said, obvious pride in his voice. Sting eyed the whip apprehensively.

"Remind me never to piss her off..." he muttered.

"That'll only work if you can manage to hit me with it Sab!" shouted Rogue, sending another wave of shadows at her. She waved her other hand and a wall of water welled up in front of her. She shadows slammed into the water, which held for a few seconds before splattering out as the shadows forced their way through. Sabina screamed as they slammed into her, sending her flying back. She slammed against a tree and Sting started to get to his feet, intending to rush over and see if she was alright. A little paw on his sleeve stopped him. Ulf was staring at Sabina, eyes calm.

"Don't worry... She's fine," said the cat, his red eyes flashing. His long tail flicked once as Sabina got to her feet, panting slightly. She had a long gash along her abdomen, thin rivulets of blood running down from the broken flesh. Sting gritted his teeth and glared at Rogue, who was watching Sabina warily just out of the reach of her whip. He was using too much force... He was actually hurting her.

Suddenly Sabina darted forward, leaping into the air and bringing her arm up and around, sending the whip of water hurtling at the shadow dragonslayer. Rogue dodged it, grinning confidently as he backed up towards the lake.

"Nice try Sab!" he called before taking a deep breath. Sting's jaw fell open. Was he really going to use a breath attack?

"Rogue!" Sting shouted, but his partner hadn't heard him.

"Shadow Dragon's Roar!" A whirlwind of shadows shot from Rogue's mouth and flew up at Sabina, who was still falling back down to the ground. The gale of darkness slammed into her and Sting's heart pounded painfully in his chest as he saw the agonized look on her face. He was about to get up when her body exploded... He stared up in shock before whirling around with eyes blazing, a shout building up in his chest as he turned furious gaze on his partner. The shout died as he saw Rogue's predicament.

The shadow slayer was struggling against the boiling rope of water that was wound around his upper body. His teeth were gritted as the hot fluid burned through his shirt and burned his skin. Sting's eyes flashed down the length of the whip to the point where it disappeared into the lake. The droplets that had been her "body" splattered to the gound. _Water... When did she...?_

He didn't get a chance to finish his thought because just then Sabina shot up out of the water, leaping into the air before landing on the rippling surface. Sting's eyes grew wide; she was standing on the water!

"You let your guard down Roro!" said Sabina, her eyes flashing a golden color as she bared her elongated canines in a triumphant grin. Sting noticed that the wound on her stomach was gone, she must have consumed some of the water in order to regain her strength... Sabina held the end of the whip tightly as Rogue struggled. "Time to bring out the big guns!" she growled, her magic surging like the ocean.

Pale blue scales began forming on her face body as her magic flared... Sting watched in amazement as her hair flew around her, lengthening an rippling like waves on the sea. Her eyes flashed gold and faint lines appeared on her neck above her choker. _Gills... _As her hair whipped around about her Sting also saw that a small fin had sprouted out of her back.

"Dragon Force..." he breathed as he stared at the sea dragonslayer. Rogue apparently hadn't expected this as his eyes were now wide with surprise. Sabina's lip curled, her fangs flashing.

"Sorry Rogue, but I win..." she said before beginning to inhale deeply, preparing her own breath attack. Sting didn't know who to cheer for... He wanted to have Sabina's strength validated in victory, but then again he really wanted her to go on that date with him.

"Sea Dragon's Roar!" A torrent of water came from her mouth and rushed at Rogue. It looked like a giant cyclone of furiously whirling water, and Sting knew that if it hit Rogue he'd lose the match.

Rogue's magic flared and he burst into a mass of shadows, darting out of the way just as she released her breath attack. He reformed just behind her and raised his arm up.

"Shadow Dragon's Slash!" Rogue's hand was engulfed in shadows, and he brought it down hard on the back of the blonde's head.

Sabina's body crumpled to the ground and her Dragon Force faded away. Sting didn't know when he'd gotten to his feet but suddenly he was at her side, cradling her gently and staring worriedly at her pained face. He glared up at Rogue.

"You went to far..." he growled, menace heavy in his voice. He could feel himself slowly changing into Dragon Force mode, white flashes of light beginning to swirl around him. Rogue began to back away slowly, a worried look on his face. Sting snarled at him, his lips curling back in preparation for blasting the shadow slayer with his holy breath...

Sabina shifted in his arms and groaned. Sting immediately returned his attention to her, eyes full of worry as his magic began to settle back down. Surprisingly she sat up in Sting's arms, rubbing the back of her head and swearing profusely. She gave Rogue a peeved look.

"Ouch Rogue, why'd you hit my head? You could have easily gotten me in the back..." she groaned, leaning her head on Sting's shoulder as it throbbed in pain. Sting gawked at her. How was she still conscious after that hit? He turned his attention back to Rogue who gave him a glare before answering his friend. Obviously Rogue thought that Sting had overreacted.

"You gave me a golden opportinity to end the match Sab!" he said, crossing his arms and giving her a triumphant grin. His expression darkend and he added, "No way am I wearing that frog suit..." in and undertone.

"Fair enough, you win," she said, attempting to sit up. She winced and fell back into Sting's arms. He held her gently, eyes full of concern as she gritted her teeth in discomfort. "My head is killing me..." she grumbled, before noticing Sting's expression. She gave him a pained smile and managed to extricate herself from him. "I'm fine Sting, just a nasty bump on the head. I've had much worse," she said. Sting still got up and stood close to her, in case she stumbled.

"When did you learn how to go into Dragon Force?" Rogue asked the blonde woman. She grinned and tapped her chest knowingly.

"I stumbled across a Dragon Lacrima while out on a job with my team," she said, winking at Rogue. "I almost lost it to Gajeel but luckily for me he said something to piss off Levy before he could grab it so I snatched it while they were arguing."

"I thought that you might've found one," said Rogue. Frosch giggled as he and the other exceeds drifted over.

"Fro thinks so too!" he said, attaching himself koala-like to Sabina's arm. She smiled at him and patted the small creature with her other hand. She thanked Lector as he handed her her shirt. She pulled it on and wrinkled her nose.

"I feel gross... Let's go back so I can shower..." she said, turning towards the path. She took a step then fell over, Frosch detaching himself from her before she hit the ground and swooping down to hover over her worriedly.

"Sabina!" the green exceed exclaimed, grabbing her hand. She laughed weakly and tried to sit up.

"Sorry... I'm still getting used to being in Dragon Force... It takes a lot out of me..." she said tiredly as Sting rushed to her side and picked her up. She tried to wave him off but a low growl made her pause and look at the master of Sabertooth.

"I'm carrying you back... No arguments," Sting said sternly, his expression saying that he would brook no arguments. The female slayer sighed and nodded. He gently lifted her onto his back and they set off back to the hotel, Sabina and Rogue chatted happily about the match as they went.

* * *

**Ulf's POV**

The exceeds were flying up above the trees as their dragonslayers walked back along the trail to the hotel. Ulf grinned as he looked down at Sabina, who was clinging tightly to Sting's back. She looked happy as she chattered away to both of them. His gaze moved to Sting's face. It was slightly pink; probably due to the face that Sabina was so tightly pressed against him, and the fact that he was holding her up on his back by lightly gripping her rear. _I actually feel kinda sorry for the poor guy..._

"Lector!" called Ulf, causing the reddish cat to turn and cock his head questioningly at his new friend. The golden exceed had a mischievous look on his face and instantly Lector became intrigued. "I have an idea!"

"I'm guessing it involves Rogue winning the bet with Sabina?" asked Lector, grinning when Ulf nodded. "You have an idea for giving them another little push?" Ulf sniggered and nodded again.

"I think those two need to loosen up a little in order to get comfortable with each other..." Ulf explained as Lector and Frosch flew in closer to hear him. "Nothing calms the nerves like a drunken Fairy Tail party..." he continued, red eyes flashing as he began explaining his plan...


	7. Chapter 6

**Hello my darlings!**

**Oh my goodness I'm so sorry I haven't been updating! I've had all of the things going on in my life and it's caused me to get the mother of all writer's block! That's kinda why this chapter is so short... But I'll try my harderst to get back into the game! I'll definitely be doing a little more work this weekend... I have three exams this week and I'll be doing a lot of studying during the week, but after that I should be able to do more writing!**

**On the FT manga front... The new chapter came out early! *squeal* It was so precious! I'm sooo excited for the next one... I really can't wa****it! I want to see how everyone else has changed over the year! A little disa****ppointed that Natsu lost his wild man hair but oh well! **

**On the anime front... AHHHH! The new episode was so cute! Natsu was adorable when he babysat Asuka! And the almost NaLu moment was too cute! Even though it was horribly disappointing that they didn't actually kiss!**

**I think there will be one or two more chapters for the second day of the fic before I start on the first day of actual trial testing! I really want to try to address what happens with every group for every day so we'll see how that goes... **

**Anyway I'll stop rambling now... I promise I'll try to make the next chapter longer! Please leave a review or a suggestion and let me know if there is anything in particular that you'd like to see!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Lucy's POV**

Lucy was glad that Natsu had been reminded that the two of them had already made plans. The celestial spirit mage had a nasty feeling that the next week or so would be very stressful and tiring and it would be nice to spend some time relaxing with her best friend before everything got busy. They got their food and while searching for a place to sit, spotted Gray and Erza and headed over to join them. She didn't really pay much attention to the conversation that Natsu was having with Gray while they were eating, her mind was on other things.

She smiled as Natsu laughed at something Gray said. Recently she had started looking at her best friend and teammate in a different light... He had gotten much more mature lately, and his manner around her had changed as well. He was more careful about not offending her and sometimes she caught him staring at her, his cheeks pink and a small smile on his face. She blushed whenever she caught him looking at her like that. He looked like he was watching something fascinating and it made her heart beat wildly. She smiled down at her plate, a little ray of hope shining on her. Maybe there was something there...

Ever since Natsu had brought Lucy to Fairy Tail he had held a special place in her heart... And all the trials and hardships they had gotten through together in the past few years had caused her affection to strengthen and deepen... She loved the silly fire dragonslayer... She had realized it some time ago, one day when she had stumbled across him sleeping in her room waiting for her to come back. She had looked at his peaceful expression and realized how attractive he was...and she had giggled when he grumbled her name faintly in her sleep. It made her heart flutter to know that he dreamed about her... But Lucy knew that Natsu wasn't the kind of person who understood his feelings easily, and she had decided not to act until the fire slayer was ready. So she patiently waited for the day that the topic would come up.

"You ready to go Luce?" the pink haired mage asked, grinning when she nodded and stood up. They headed out the front doors of the hotel and debated on which track to take...

"We'd better not go down that one," said Lucy, laughing nervously as she pointed at the track in question. They could feel strong magical energy coming from that direction and even she could pick up the sounds of fighting. That must be where Sabina and Rogue were sparring.

"Well then how about this one?" said Natsu, pointing at a sign. It was painted with many beautifully colored flowers and Lucy smiled delightedly.

"Yeah! Let's check it out!" she said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him down the track. She felt his hand tighten around hers and her heart skipped a beat. His hand was so warm and strong, she had always loved the feel of her hand in his. Reluctantly she let go and she thought she heard a disappointed sigh come from the fire dragonslayer. She smiled a little to herself and continued to walk down the path, her hands behind her back looking around as the golden sunlight fell through the gaps in the tree branches. She was completely at peace out here with Natsu.

After some time she began to see a bright light ahead of them as they neared an opening out into some open space. She laughed and ran ahead, smiling when she heard Natsu run after her. She closed her eyes as the passed out from under the trees, the sunlight dazzling her. She stopped and slowly opened her eyes. Her lips parted and she exclaimed in wonder at the sight before her.

They were standing at the edge of a beautiful meadow covered in wildflowers of almost every color imaginable. There were reds, blues, yellows, purples, whites, oranges, pinks, golds... Her eyes found a new color in almost every place she looked. And the smell... She inhaled deepy and sighed at the lovely scent that the flowers were giving off. Her heart swelled as she looked around; this place was beautiful.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

Natsu only spent a few seconds looking at the flowers in the meadow. They were beautiful...but he only had eyes for Lucy. The happy expression on her face melted his heart and made him want to take her into his arms and never let her go. She was entranced by the scene before them, her eyes shining in happiness. He felt strangely calm as he moved to stand beside her.

"It's so beautiful..." she said quietly, smiling that small smile he loved so much... His heart pounded a little faster as she looked up at him and grinned. Her small hand found his and he gently took it, smiling back down at her. "Thank you for coming with me Natsu, I'm glad it's you I got to see this with," she said. He couldn't help the goofy grin that spread across his face as he thought, _Anything for you Lucy..._

He allowed her to tug him forward and they spent the next few hours in that quiet meadow, Natsu sitting on a patch of soft grass as he watched her wander about, looking at all the jewel like flowers. He had thought about saying something to her before... When she had commented on the beauty of the meadow he had thought to say that it was not as beautiful as she was...but he had decided to wait... He wasn't sure why, but it hadn't quite felt right. In that moment he was content to sit and watch her as she enjoyed herself. They would have plenty of time later to talk... He laid back on his patch of grass and closed his eyes... The sunlight was so warm and he smiled a little as he let sleep envelop him...

* * *

He awoke an hour or so later, turning to find Lucy curled up on the grass next to him. He smiled and gently brushed a strand of her hair out of her face, careful not to wake her. She was lying on her side, curled into a small ball facing him. She always looked cuter while she slept. Natsu looked up as a small voice called to him in the distance, and he soon spotted the newcomer as he flew towards them.

"Natsu! Lucy!" called Happy as he swooped down towards them. Natsu rose and he heard Lucy begin to wake up as he waved to his little friend. He hadn't realized how late in the afternoon it was... The sky was beginning to turn the faintest of pinks... The sun would be close to fully setting by the time they got back to the hotel.

"Hey Happy what's up?" he asked the little blue feline as he landed on top of Natsu's head. Lucy yawned and gave the little fellow a scratch behind the ear as she stood next to Natsu. Happy purred contentedly.

"You guys should head back! We're going to have a party at the hotel's rooftop tonight!"

"A party? What for?" asked Lucy. Natsu had to admit he was curious as well. It seemed odd to have a party the day before a big job, but it would give them all a good chance to relax before getting to work.

"Just for fun! Erza and Sting thought it would be nice to have some fun before we have to start working tomorrow!" said the little blue cat. Natsu grinned and ofered his hand to Lucy, who took it smiling.

"Sounds great! Let's get going, I'm starving!" he said, grinning.

His heart swelled at Lucy's laugher as they began walking back to the hotel.

* * *

**Erza's POV**

"A party?" said the red head, cocking her head to the side. Erza was lounging in a deck chair beside the hotel's pool, getting some last minute sun before they all had to start working the next day. She had sat up when a voice had called to her, and was surprised to see Sabertooth's master Sting approaching her. She hadn't had much interaction with the young man before and it was odd for him to approach her on her own.

"Yeah... Lector and Ulf think that it would be a good idea for us to have some fun before we get put through whatever it is that Magic Council has cooked up for tomorrow," said the blonde man a little sheepishly. Erza knew that she was sometimes intimidating to other people, and she had a feeling Sting's nervousness had something to do with what he had seen her do at the X791 Grand Magic Games. She had completely conquered the Pandemonium castle and beaten Minerva soundly, both of which were not small feats. She smiled kindly at the white dragonslayer, which seemed to put him a little at ease.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," she said. "I think that some good food and fun will make us all eager to work tomorrow." Sting brightened and nodded in agreement.

"I think it will too," he said. They discussed preparations for a little while before Sting headed off to talk with the hotel staff. Erza relaxed back into her chair, smiling a little. She could see that the young guild master was very excited for that night's festivities, especially after a certain someone had come out to the pool to relax... Erza had found it difficult not to laugh as the poor man had tried not to stare as Sabina came out onto the pool deck with Juvia and laid down to sunbathe. _They'd be a smart match. And I'm sure that Mira would think they'd be a cute couple._

Erza sighed... Couples... She could see the beginnings of couples all around her. Natsu clearly had feelings for Lucy, something had changed in Gray and he was starting to show interest in Juvia, she had suspicions about Gajeel and Levy, and now Sabina seemed to have caught they eye of Sabertooth's Sting... Erza frowned a little... _Everyone's finding love but me..._

That wasn't entirely true... Erza had found her love a long time ago... But he was intent on punishing himself for his past sins...

"Oh Jellal... Why do you have to keep doing this to us...?" she whispered to herself. She started when Sabina called to her.

"Erza! Come over here! We wanna talk to you!"

"C-coming!" she said, a little pink in the face as she made her way over to the other women.


	8. Chapter 7

**Hello my dearies!**

**I'm so sorry for the delay! I've had the worst writer's block regarding this fic and I just have't been able to get out of it until now! But I finally got a new chapter out so yay!**

**I have to say I'm super excited about Fairy Tail cause of the new chapter that came out this morning... It's going to get so good I just know it!**

**I'm going to keep this short for now and I may come back and edit my blurb later... But I did want to say that I posted a new chapter for my third fic as well today so if you get a chance check it out!**

**Please leave a review or a suggestion!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Juvia's POV**

"We're having a party?" said Juvia curiously. She, Sabina, and Erza were laying out in the afternoon sun on the hotel's rooftop pool. After she had finished her conversation with Sting, Erza had been called over to join the water mages. Juvia had a feeling that the blonde was intensely curious about what the young guildmaster had said. Erza nodded as she took a sip of her drink.

"Yes. Sting seems to think that it will be nice to have a bit of fun before we get to work tomorrow," said the red head. Juvia could see the sense in this. Sabina was nodding enthusiastically, an excited smile on her face. "I have to say I agree. It will help to break the ice between the members of each guild. Since we'll be working together for a while it'd be best if we all got along. Although..." said the requip mage, giving Sabina a sly look. "It seems as if some of the ice is already broken, eh Sabina?"

Juvia giggled as the blonde blushed. She too had noticed how the blonde male had kept at least one eye on Sabina when he had been up at the pool. Juvia suddenly remembered the events of last night.

"Sabina... Didn't you go over to the men's side of the hot springs last night? With Rogue and Stiiing?" said the bluenette teasingly. Sabina's blush deepened a little but her expression remained calm.

"Well yeah I did... But it wasn't that big of a deal. Rogue and I used to bathe together when we were kids," she said, obviously hoping that they wouldn't notice her omission of Sting's reaction. Juvia wasn't going to fall for it.

"But that means that Sting saw you naked as well!" she exclaimed excitedly. "What happened while you were over there?" Sabina sighed and explained that she and the Twin Dragons had just talked and relaxed. Juvia was getting a little disappointed when Sabina paused, obviously torn about telling them something else. The blunette instantly focused all of her attention on the blonde and raised her eyebrows. "So what happened after you left the hot spring?" she asked, her tone indicating that the other woman had better tell all.

"Well... Sting and I went to the cafe together to get something to eat..." said the sea slayer, her face still a little pink. She fidgeted a little under their combined stares. "And...well...we might have kissed..." Juvia exclaimed happily and Erza whistled.

"My goodness... You two seem to be getting along great already," said Erza, winking at the blonde. Sabina scowled and took another swig of her drink. She glared at them a little before changing the subject.

"So Erza, what kind of party are we having? Is it going to be down in the bar?" said Sabina. Erza shook her head, eyes glinting mischievously.

"No we're having a pool party up here..."

* * *

A few hours later all of the team members from both guilds were gathered at the rooftop pool; happily eating, drinking, and splashing about in the pool. It was now dark, but the hotel staff had set up colored lanterns and lights that added to the festive atmosphere. Long tables of food had been laid out and waiters were walking around offering drinks to the mages.

Juvia fidgited nervously. She had to wonder if the Magic Council would be mad about the two guilds throwing such a lavish party on the Council's dime... Most likely...

The blunette was sitting on the steps at the shallow end of the pool with Sabina, both mage's holding strong fruity drinks. Juvia hiccuped a little as she laughed at something the blonde mage said. Sabina really was fun when she got drunk, even if she was a bit unpredictable.

"Say Juvia... Why did Erza make us wear these suits?" said the blonde, picking at the top piece of the bikini Erza had lent her. The blonde had on a skimpy sea blue bikini, decorated with little white and dark blue dragons. It barely covered her generous chest and hugged her backside like a second skin. Juvia giggled a bit to herself. Sabina really could be oblivious sometimes.

"Juvia thinks that Erza is trying to give you a hand Sabby!" giggled the water mage. She too had on a rather skimpy bikini, white in color with little pale blue sparkles dusted over it. Sabina cocked her head to the side in confusion. Juvia leaned in to whisper in her ear. "Juvia thinks that Sting likes the new bikini," she sniggered, causing the blonde to blush and scowl. The scowl didn't last long though as the sea slayer looked around and spotted the young Sabertooth guildmaster. He was sitting on the edge at the opposite end of the pool, his blue eyes fixed on the female slayer.

"Well he is staring..." said the blonde, biting her lip before turning back to her conversation with Juvia. "Who knows what Erza's reasoning was... Oh! Look over there!" said the slayer excitedly, pointing over at one of the dinner tables that had been brought up. Juvia looked over and her eyes widened in wonder.

Evergreen was having an animated conversation with Orga Nanagear of Sabertooth. The big man was clearly putting the moves on the fairy mage, who seemed to be interested by his advances. He had been one of the Sabertooth members that had arrived that evening, along with Rufus Lore and Yukino Aguria. Some other members of Fairy Tail had arrived as well... Romeo Conbolt and Elfman Strauss. Elfman was currently glaring daggers at Orga.

"Ohhh... I think that Elfman is jealous!" said Sabina excitedly. Juvia giggled and nodded. Everyone in the guild had pretty much come to the conclusion that the take over mage had a thing for the female member of the Thunder Legion, and now it seemed like their suspicions were confirmed!

"Do you think that Evergreen is really interested in Orga?" whispered Juvia excitedly. Sabina shook her head.

"No... I think that she's just trying to get Elfman's attention," she said. Elfman really did look angry as he tore at his food. Juvia wondered if something would happen there that night.

"Ladies... May I join you?" said a gentle voice behind them. Sabina giggled as she nodded at the stranger. It was Rufus Lore, the memory make mage of Sabertooth. He bent to kiss Sabina's hand and she giggled. Juvia thought he was attractive enough, although he wasn't nearly as attractive as Gray-sama. The memory mage took Juvia's hand and kissed it, making her blush. "I don't have any memory of seeing a lady as lovely as you before..." said the blonde man suavely.

"What the heck Gray! Don't freeze the pool!" shouted Natsu from the other end of the pool. They looked over to see a small portion of the pool frozen solid around the ice make mage, who looked rather irritated. Juvia's intoxicated mind wasn't quite running at full capacity but a part of her still noticed this and perked up. He didn't seem to like Rufus flirting with her. Sabina seemed to notice this as well, because she excused herself and swam quickly over to the other side of the pool, where she joined Natsu and the Twin Dragons in teasing Gray and breaking up the chunks of ice that he had made.

Juvia spent a long while talking with Rufus. Even though she wasn't really interested in his advances, she found his magic fascinating and eagerly listened as he told her how it worked. Maker magic was an amazing form of magic to her. She had to agree with Gray's teacher, Ur, that maker magic gave you endless freedom and creativity. It was partially why she loved Gray so much... His magic was beautiful...

They talked and talked until eventually Juvia found herself sitting in a corner with the memory mage, her head spinning and her vision blurring. She really hadn't been paying attention to how much she had been drinking as they had been talking.

"Miss Juvia, you really are a thing of beauty..." said Rufus quietly, gazing at her face. Juvia giggled and hiccuped.

"Oh Rufus you don't have to exaggerate," she slurred, a lazy smile on her face. The blonde man leaned in a little closer to her, a little too close for Juvia's liking...

"No I don't..." he said, his hand reaching out towards her knee.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

That was it.

Gray stomped forward and wrenched Juvia up from her seat. She staggered a little, and he pulled her against him as he glared down at Rufus.

"I think you should get some rest Juvia, you've had too much to drink..." he growled, meeting the memory make mage's eyes. The other man seemed surprised and a little annoyed, but he didn't protest.

"I believe Fullbuster is right... You won't feel well tomorrow if you drink any more. You should get some sleep Juvia," said Rufus, getting to his feet. "I can assist you down to your room if you'd like." Gray clutched Juvia to his chest and shook his head.

"No I'll take her. She's from my guild after all, " he snarled, picking up the wobbling blunette and carrying her off towards the stairs back into the building. Juvia giggled and snuggled against his bare chest, making him blush as he became aware of how skimpy her outfit was. Her soft skin was pressed against him, and her breath tickled as it feathered against his chest.

"Gray-sama is strong... Thank you for taking Juvia to bed..." she mumbled, hiccuping cutely. Gray groaned at her words. He really wished that he was taking her to bed for a different reason...

"You really should be more careful Juvia... I don't trust that Rufus guy..." he said quietly, carefully opening the door to her room. Juvia giggled again and smiled up at him coyly.

"Is Gray-sama jealous?" she asked. Gray reddened and looked away, setting her down in the bathroom.

"Just get changed. I'll wait until you're in bed before I go," he said, closing the door behind him as he stepped out to wait. He could hear her humming as she quickly showered off and got into her pajamas. When she emerged his breath hitched. Her blue nightie suited her well... She was drinking from a large glass of water, and she wobbled a little again as she set it down. Gray stepped forward and led her to her bed, pulling back the covers and lifting her into it.

Juvia sighed as she snuggled into the soft sheets, her cheeks pink from the alcohol and the heat of her shower. Gray couldn't help but stare at her. He had begun to fall for her... He wanted nothing more than to crawl into that bed with her and hold her... As he turned to go a small hand closed around his wrist.

"Juvia...wants Gray-sama to stay..." she mumbled sleepily. His heart leapt and his fought to keep himself from falling into the bed with her. He didn't want to take advantage of her while she was drunk... He gritted his teeth and shook his head.

"I... I don't think it's a good idea Juvia... You're drunk..." he said, his voice pained. Juvia made a disappointed sound and he felt his heart clench..

"Juvia just wants Gray-sama to sleep next to her..." she whined, and he could see little tears forming at the corners of her closed eyes. He groaned and gave in. He slowly lowered himself onto the bed next to her, on top of the covers so as to keep himself from doing anything he shouldn't... It wouldn't hurt just to keep her company in case she got sick... Juvia sighed happily and rested her head on his shoulder.

Gray felt his eyes beginning to droop as her sweet scent enveloped him.

He could get used to this...


	9. Chapter 8

**Hello my lovelies! **

**I'll try to keep this brief...**

**Yay! I finally got a solid storyline ready for this! I'm feeling pretty excited about it... I'm sorry it took me so long! I've been very busy with school and whatnot so I haven't had time to do much brainstorming... But I think that this is going to turn out really well! I tried to add some tension in so things will get exciting soon! Having the Sun Village/Tartarus Arc in the anime starting this week and the Avatar Arc going on in the manga is making me super hyped about FT. **

**Also planning on doing some oneshots to get myself back into my writing frame of mind so if you have any requests let me know!**

**Please let me know what you think! Reviews and suggestions are always appreciated!**

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day Two**

**Erza's POV**

The party semed to be going rather well. Everyone seemed to be having a good time; laughing, drinking, eating, swimming... Everyone except her...

Erza sighed. Normally she would have been having a good time as well, joining in the fun... But tonight she just wasn't feeling it... Her eyes wandered around the rooftop pool, taking in the scene. There was Lucy scolding a grinning Natsu for eating up a whole table of food, Juvia speaking animatedly with Rufus while Gray watched warily, Romeo and Wendy were passing a volleyball back and forth, Sting blushing at some comment made by Sabina while Rogue and the exceeds laughed, Levy and Gajeel conversing quietly in a corner... Even Evergreen was chatting it up with Orga while Elfman angrily ate his food... Erza sighed again and took a long swig of her latest drink. Alcohol helped to make her feel better about the situation... Everywhere she looked she saw it... Slowly but surely, romance was forming between certain people in the gathering... Erza felt a pang of jealousy... It just seemed like she wasn't suited for romance...

"Erza! Why are you looking so glum over here!" said a bubbly but slightly slurred voice. Erza looked up to see Sabina prancing over to her, cheeks flushed and a big grin on her face. The requip mage could tell that she was drunk. Erza tried to put on a smile as the sea slayer plopped down onto the deckchair next to her.

"Oh I'm fine Sabina. Just thought I'd sit back and relax. I've got a lot on my mind," she said. Sabina's bright eyes narrowed knowingly.

"It's Jellal isn't it?" said the sea slayer, making Erza spew out a mouthful of her drink. Sabina laughed as Erza sputtered, her face almost as red as her hair. "Oh come on Erza, everyone knows how you feel about him. There's no shame in it." Erza stared at the drink in her hand, face still pink.

"I didn't think it was that obvious..." she muttered. Sabina giggled, patting Erza on the back.

"It isn't that obvious. The guys don't really pick up on it but all the girls do. Woman's intuition!" she said, making Erza smile a little. Sabina's expression softened and she sat back to stare up at the starry sky. "Have you tried talking to him lately?" Erza stared at the dragonslayer in shock.

"How am I supposed to talk to him when I don't even know where he is?" said Erza, the alcohol in her system making her feel very emotional and vulnerable at this sensitive subject. Sabina laughed.

"I'm not really sure... But I'm sure if you spread the word around that someone needed to speak with Crime Sorciere he'd make an appearance," said Sabina, getting to her feet and stretching. Erza didn't know what to say... Why hadn't she thought of that herself? Sabina giggled at her expression and extended her hand. "Come on Erza, no more moping. Let's go dance!"

"Yeah..." Erza smiled and took Sabina's hand, getting to her feet. Sabina threw her arms in the air and cheered as she and Erza headed for the empty dance floor that had been set up.

"Come on let get some tunes going! Bickslow, throw on something fun! Come on ladies lets dance!" shouted Sabina.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

She was trying to kill him. And he was perfectly happy to die watching.

Sting sat at a table with Rogue, his cheek resting against his fist as he watched the sea dragonslayer dance. He could sit there happily all night and watch her. She moved with a fluid grace, just like the sea, even while intoxicated. He gazed at her happy face, flushed from the exertion and the booze, as she laughed and danced with Lucy and Levy. His eyes slowly traveled lower down her curvy form as she danced, the blue bikini she had on accenting her figure without making her look trashy. He forced himself not to look too long at her generous chest, really wanting to avoid another nosebleed, and instead took in the rest of her figure. Her stomach was flat and her legs tone and strong, her skin just the right shade of tan... He resisted the urge to groan as she swayed her hips to the music, her firm rear making his palms itch to grab ahold... His eyes followed her as she moved off the dance floor and went to get another drink... He caught the sweet scent of her as she moved away from the mixture of scents of the dance floor, the intoxicating aroma sending a chill down his spine.

"Sting you're drooling," snickered Lector. He and the other exceeds giggled as Sting flushed and wiped his mouth, thoroughly embarrassed that he'd been caught... Ulf and Frosch fell into a fit of hysteric giggling as Lector imitated the dazed look his friend had been wearing, before darting away as Sting tried to hit him. Rogue too was laughing at his partner as Sting grumpily folded his arms across his chest, face still bright red. The shadow slayer gave him a supportive grin and gestured towards the blonde woman.

"Go dance with her Sting. You obviously want to," said Rogue, the exceeds nodding enthusiastically at his words. Sting gawked at him, feeling his heartbeat increase and his face redden further. He drained his drink nervously and reached for another.

"Wha? What makes you think that?" sputtered the white dragonslayer, desperately trying to find a way out of this. Rogue raised his eyebrows at him. Sting flushed and looked away. Sting's ogling had been a big enough clue. "Well... Even if I want to I ca-..." he began, but hurriedly shut himself up. The blonde dragonslayer hurriedly drained his drink again, trying to act as if he hadn't said anything. He prayed that they wouldn't notice. Unfortunately they did. Ulf's eyes narrowed and he hovered next to Sting's face, staring at him intently...

"You can't dance can you?" sneered the gold exceed. Sting nervously looked around for a distraction but the bout of laughter that came from the rest of the table brought him back. He glared sullenly at them.

"Well... So what if I can't?" he grumbled, making a mental note to pummel Rogue later for the look he was giving him. Sting didn't understand why he was suddenly feeling so nervous about the sea dragonslayer... They had kissed before but something was driving him crazy tonight. Rogue shook his head and got to his feet, pulling his best friend up with him. Sting's expression went from confused to panicked when he realized that Rogue was dragging him out to the dance floor. "Rogue what are you doing?" he hissed, trying to pull out of the shadow slayer's grip. Rogue shoved yet another drink into Stings hands and Sting quickly knocked it back, beginning to feel a bit dizzy.

"Trust me, you'll thank me later," Rogue whispered back. The sea dragonslayer was just finishing her drink at the edge of the dance floor, about to head back out. He tapped Sabina on the shoulder when he reached her and pushed Sting gently against her when she turned around. "Sabina! It appears as if Sting doesn't know how to dance! Care to teach him?" said Rogue, winking at his childhood friend. Sting wanted to die of embarrassment. She would probably laugh at him...

"Sure! I don't mind," she said happily, gently taking Sting by the hand and pulling him towards the crowd. Sting flashed a panicked look back at Rogue who gave him a thumbs up. Sabina gently squeezed his hand and his attention snapped back to her and the smile she was giving him as she looked over her shoulder. He fought to keep his eyes on her face as her hips swayed to the thumping of the beat.

"I uh... I don't really know what to do..." he said, bending down close to her ear so she could hear him over the music. She giggled and winked at him, severely damaging his brain's already alcohol addled functional capacity. She stepped closer to him, her chest brushing gently against his and sending shivers down his spine. She stood on the tips of her toes to speak into his ear... He couldn't tell if it was the alcohol or her making his head spin.

"It's easy! Just move with me," she said, giving him a cheeky grin before turning and pulling him flush against her back. Sting groaned as she placed his hands on her soft waist. Sabina began moving to the beat, her backside pressed against his groin as she swayed back and forth. Sting could feel himself getting turned on and struggled to suppress it, thinking she'd get angry with him. He was surprised when she glanced over her shoulder and winked at him again, her eyes lightly clouded with lust. Was she trying to do this? The way she licked her lips as she pulled him tighter against her confirmed it. _Alright then..._

"Okay so this isn't so bad..." he said, brushing her cheek with his lips as he spoke, the combination of alcohol and her encouragement emboldening him. She hummed happily and one of her hands reached back to stroke the back of his neck and they moved together. Sting silently thanked Rogue for the liquid courage from that last drink as he nuzzled Sabina's neck, drinking in her sweet scent. It was much easier to let go of his embarrassment and enjoy the way she moved...

They danced together song after song, becoming more and more comfortable with each other the longer they danced. Sting couldn't help but run his hands along her sides as they danced, feeling her soft skin. He growled and nuzzled her neck again when her fingers ran through his hair again. His lips pressed against her smooth neck as they swayed back and forth, his excitement rapidly increasing as her scent enveloped him and he tasted her skin. He could practically smell her arousal as they danced, and it pushed all cares out of his mind. He didn't even hear the wolf whistles coming from Natsu some of the others as they danced nearby.

"You smell delicious..." he rumbled as she pressed against him. She giggled and wiggled her hips in a way that made him growl again.

"You're not so bad yourself..." she said, the cheeky tone in her voice thrilling him. Sting's self control slipped a little and he responded by pressing a hot kiss to her collar, gently scraping with his teeth when he pulled away. She groaned and he smirked into her hair. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Gajeel and Levy slipping quietly away... Now there was an idea... He gripped her hips tightly and ground against her as he whispered in her ear...

"What do you say we go somewhere more private...?" he rumbled. A surge of pride went through him as he felt her shiver.

"Alright," she said, stepping away from him and turning to face him. He was disappointed by the loss of contact with her but the look on her face said he wouldn't have to wait long to come in contact with her again. "You go ahead on down, I'm just gonna tell Lucy something..." she added before turning and hurrying over to her friend. _Yeah... That she should probably stay in someone else's room tonight..._

Sting hurried to the door back into the building and vaulted over the railing down to the floor just below, where they were all staying. He stopped outside Sabina and Lucy's room, having no way to get in. He could feel his body thrumming with excitement. He wanted her so badly he could taste it... He looked up excitedly as he heard footsteps, but was disappointed to see two strange women coming down the hall. He ignored them and began pacing anxiously in front of the door, but was stopped by a hand grabbing his wrist. He turned to see the two women standing just behind him, far too close in his opinion.

One was tall and curvy with long black hair that fell just past her knees while the other was short and petite with bright green hair cut short. They were attractive enough, dressed in matching short black dresses that had plunging necklines, but there was only one woman who he wanted...

"Uh can I help you?" he asked, trying to pull his arm out of the black haired woman's grip. He was surprised when he found he could not. _She's strong..._ Sting eyed them warily. The green haired woman giggled and stepped closer to him, backing him against the wall.

"You could say that," she purred, pressing herself up against Sting. He tried to pull away but the other woman had pressed herself against his other side. They had him trapped up against the wall.

"Look, I've already got someone..." he said, trying to push them away. They pressed even closer to him and he felt a rush of panic. They were getting way to close...

"Oh we know... We just want to stir up a little trouble..." crooned the black haired one, grabbing the back of his head and pulling him down towards them. Sting struggled as he felt both of their lips press against his. What was with these crazy chicks?!

"Sting...?" said an all too familiar voice. The two women pulled away as Sting's head whipped towards the sound, his heart already sinking with terror. Sabina stood a few feet away, her face flushed and her mouth open. She gaped at him as the two women sneered at her.

"Oh is this her? No wonder you wanted us instead... She looks like a tramp..." giggled the green haired one. Sabina balked at her words and tears began forming in her eyes. Sting's heart squeezed at the sight.

"Sting... You... I thought..." she said, her voice breaking a little. The black haired woman laughed coldly and shook her head.

"What you thought he wanted you? Why would he want you when he could have us? He's a guildmaster he can get any woman he wants," she said. Tears were flowing fast down Sabina's face now. Sting violently pulled away from the two woman and ran to Sabina mouth open to explain that it wasn't like that, but stopped when she flinched back from him.

"I thought you were different..." Sabina hissed, before wrenching open her door and slamming it in his face. Sting stared dumbly at the door as the two women laughed behind him.

"Well that's one less issue for us to deal with," laughed the green haired woman. Sting whirled around to face them, eyes flashing as his magic flared out around him. He stopped dead as he looked down the empty hallway. The two women had vanished... He hurriedly turned back to the door and pounded on it.

"Sabina! It's not what you think! I wasn't going with them! They jumped me!" he called, trying the handle but finding it locked. He could hear sobs coming from inside the room. Each one felt like a knife in his heart. "Please Sabina! Open the door and let me explain!" he called, fighting back the urge to scream and bust down the door. He could feel his world spiraling out of control.

"Go away Sting! You disgust me!" she snarled, and Sting backed away from the door her words piercing him more painfully than he thought anything could. He stared blankly at the door before turning and heading into his own room where he fell on his bed, staring up at the ceiling...

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"I really hope that they're done in there..." grumbled Natsu as he and Lucy walked down the hall towards her room, Ulf and Happy floating along behind them sleepily. Lucy had opted to stay in Natsu's room that night since Sabina and Sting were...well...occupying hers. Natsu knew Lucy didn't mind though. In fact they were both happy for their friend. She and the master of Sabertooth really seemed to get along and it seemed as if there was something strong between the two.

"I'll only be a minute. I'm sure they can uh...pause...while I get a change of clothes," said Lucy. Natsu laughed and stood patiently next to her as she fumbled for the room key. He was silently thankful to the two for giving him an opportunity to spend the night with Lucy. She gently knocked on the door.

"Sabina? I'm coming in for a second to get a change of clothes! Make sure to cover up!" she said, before opening the door. Natsu was surprised to find the lights on and Sabina alone in the room. Had Sting left already? _That was a dick move... _His eyes narrowed when he saw Sabina's tearstained face and her red eyes.

"Sab what's wrong?" he said, hurrying over to her and looking intently at her face. Lucy too rushed over and sat on the bed, putting an arm around the woman's shoulders.

"He didn't hurt you did he?" said Lucy anxiously. Natsu felt rage flare up in his chest at the thought of his little sister being hurt in that way.

"I'll kill him..." he growled. Sabina shook her head and sobbed as Ulf crawled into her arms, his normal sneer replaced by an anxious frown.

"No he didn't hurt me... At least not like that..." she sobbed, holding her exceed tightly as her arms began to shake.

"What happened...?" asked Lucy, hugging her friend tightly...

Sabina explained what had happened. When she had finished Natsu stood silently for a moment before whipping around and slamming the door shut behind him. He stepped across the hall and violently pounded on Sting and Rogue's door, suppressing the urge to bust it down. He stood there trembling with rage as he heard footsteps slowly approaching the door. When Sting opened it he was knocked violently backwards as Natsu punched him square in the jaw.

"You scum... How could you do that to her?" snarled Natsu, lighting his fist on fire and marching forward, intending to strike the white dragonslayer again. He stopped when he saw the broken look on Sting's face and the way he just sat there, waiting for the next punch. "What's wrong with you?" said Natsu suspiciously. Sting looked up at him, looking dazed and confused.

"It wasn't me Natsu... Those women... They jumped me as I was waiting for Sabina... I would never... I don't want to hurt her Natsu!" said the blonde slayer, his eyes pleading Natsu to believe him. Natsu was surprised to see tears in the corner of the young guildmaster's eyes. He let the flames die down and crouched in front of Sting, still eyeing him warily.

"Tell me exactly what happened," he said firmly.

After Sting had explained what happened Natsu stood, scratching the back of his head thoughtfully.

"You gotta believe me Natsu... I don't want to hurt Sabina!" said Sting anxiously, holding his head in his hands.

"I believe you..." said Natsu slowly. Sting looked relieved.

"Can you explain to her it was a misunderstanding?" he pleaded. His face fell when Natsu shook his head. Natsu sighed. He wasn't doing it to be cruel.

"No you should be the one to explain to her. Just give her some time to calm down from this, she's pretty upset..." he said. Sting looked dejected as he nodded.

"I know she is..." he said quietly. Natsu felt sorry for the poor guy. Of all the women in the world he had fallen for Sabina... Natsu loved the girl to death but she was a real handful sometimes. He patted Sting on the shoulder.

"Just give her a little time. I'm more worried about what those women said before they left... What did they mean by having one less issue to deal with? This really worries me..." he said. Sting nodded.

"We should talk to Erza about it in the morning," he said, tiredly getting to his feet. Natsu nodded in agreement. He clapped the poor man on the shoulder once more before heading back to check on Lucy and Sabina... He'd have to pull Lucy aside to make sure she didn't kill Sting in the morning...

* * *

**Erza's POV**

The party had really died down by this point. It was a little past midnight and most of the others had gone to bed. Only a few remained on the roof, including Rogue and Rufus who were conversing quietly and the Thunder Legion who were slumped around a table passed out. Erza sighed and made to head back into the hotel when she felt a tingle down her spine. She looked down at the dark area surrounding the hot spring out back and felt her spine go rigid when she saw a lone figure in a dark cloak looking up at her. The figure beckoned to her.

Erza's mind raced as she thought of what this could possibly be. She could handle herself if it was a trap... And she could always yell for the others if things got out of hand. She made her decision and gracefully leapt over the edge after making sure nobody saw her. The fall was nothing to her really. Erza was an S Class mage and therefore extraordinarily strong. She landed gracefully and warily approached the figure. When she was about 10 feet away she called out.

"Who are you and what do you want?" she called a sword appearing in her hand. The figure chuckled, and Erza found that it was familiar to her...

"Ever the cautious one..." said the figure, stepping forward into the moonlight and throwing back it's hood. Erza gaped as a shock of blue hair shone in the light. There was no mistaking that hair and that tattoo... Erza felt her heart leap in her chest. "You look good Erza," said the man, smiling warmly at her.

"Jellal..." she breathed before running forward and embracing him. He held her tightly for a moment before they realized she was still in her bathing suit. She awkwardly pulled apart, both a bit embarrassed. Erza cleared her throat, feeling a little nervous. She had wanted to see him but she hadn't expected to see him so soon... "So what brings you here Jellal?" His expression darkened.

"As much as I'd love to be here just to visit I'm afraid it's not the case... I'm tracking a group of dark mages... And I think that they're here..." he said gravely. Erza stiffened and suddenly became serious.

"Dark mages? Why? What are they after?" she asked. Jellal sighed and ran his hair through his blue locks.

"I wish I knew why... But I know they're dangerous... You see... They've kidnapped someone," he said. Erza wasn't surprised to hear that someone had been kidnapped. Dark mages often did horrible things to get power or money.

"Is it someone prominent? Are they expecting a ransom?" she asked. Jellal shook his head, which puzzled her.

"That's just it... We don't know why the woman was kidnapped," said Jellal. Erza cocked her head at the 'we'.

"You mean you and Meredy?" she asked.

"Well yes Meredy and I... But there's also the one who brought this to our attention..." Jellal beckoned to the darkness behind him and a small figure emerged. Erza recognized the feline shape immediately. An exceed.

"An exceed? Does that mean..." said Erza, the beginnings of worry spreading in her heart. The small feline flicked it's tail before speaking. It was a female, gray in color with yellow eyes, wearing a dark pair of pants and a blue shirt. She had a wild, feral look to her but she spoke with a surprisingly soft voice.

"Yes... My friend, the one who was kidnapped, is a dragonslayer..." said the exceed. "I don't think that's why she was captured though..." Erza was dumbfounded.

"What makes you think that?" she blurted, worrying for the safety of the seven slayers in the hotel. The exceed lashed her tail again.

"I managed to hear some of their conversation before they took her away. They said, "One down, seven to go. And a bonus, she's a dragonslayer"... That led me to believe that she wasn't taken for being a dragonslayer..." said the exceed. Erza looked at Jellal, a worried expression on her face.

"What does this mean?" she said. Jellal stared at the ground, his expression grim.

"We don't know... But we think that they'll strike here next... There's a rumor... Of eight dark mages searching for strong women..."

* * *

The torchlight flickered as the two figures ended the room. They took their seats at the table, filling the two empty chairs that were left. Seven chairs were now occupied by seven figures.

"Well? How did it go?" said a deep male voice. One of the newcomers chuckled, a woman.

"The female slayer is furious with the young Sabertooth master. I don't think we'll have to worry about her being near him," said the woman. There was a murmer of approval around the table.

"Good... One obstacle down. It would be an issue if they became too close. We need to ensure that we can capture the seven we need, and I believe that the dragonslayers will be particularly troublesome. We believe that in addition to the white dragonslayer, there are two more dragonslayers that are potential mates to our candidates..." said another man.

"We will have to devise a way to get them away from our targets... I prefer to get all of our candidates in one fell swoop..." said a third woman.

"Agreed. I believe the arragnements have been made?" said the first man.

"Yes they have. It was quite easy to tamper with the minds of the testing staff. In just three days time we will have our sacrifices..." said the first woman.

"Very well... Begin preperations... In three days, we move to take our sacrifices..." said the first man...

The chamber was filled with dark laughter...


	10. Chapter 9

**Hello my lovelies!**

**I'm on a roll with getting these chapters out! My Easter break just started and I have a few days so I'm able to relax and really spend some time on my fics!**

**It's really tough writing so many ships at once! There are the main ones that I'm trying to focus on so the more minor ones won't be as in depth...but I may get around to writing for those later. (Like Romeo and Wendy, and Elfman and Evergreen- but I don't think I could write lemons for them... My brain just can't do it) I said I was going to try to get in as many POVs as possible, and while I'll still try to do that I think I'm going to be sticking to a few major ones while throwing in some others at appropriate times... Its really hard keeping up with so many at a time... *nervous laughter***

**Anyway... I hope that you guys enjoy the chapter. I've got some ideas coming up that I think you guys are going to like! I've spent so much time working on the antagonists for this fic that I'm scrabbling to come up with the trial that everyone will be participating in tomorrow! *slaps self* Bad Sabina!**

**But in all seriousness I'll probably work on it tonight since the mountain of laundry I have will be killing any social plans that I would have made so I'll have plenty of time to write while doing that!**

**As always I love hearing your reviews and suggestions! **

**Also go check out my NaLu oneshot (if you're up to date on the manga) and Gajeel fic (sequel to my first fic) that I've been working on! *shamless self advertising***

**Much love**

**Sabina**

* * *

**Day Three**

**Gray's POV**

As much as he hated to do it, Gray really needed to slip out before Juvia woke up... He had spent the whole night with peacefully sleeping next to her and he awoke feeling very refreshed. Careful not to wake the still sleeping water mage, Gray sat up on the bed and stared down at her face. Gray didn't understand how he hadn't seen how beautiful she was before... Her lips were pulled down in a little frown as she pouted at something in her sleep. He found himself wondering what it was she was dreaming about... Deep down he knew that it was probably something to do with him, and that made him smile. A strand of her blue hair fell down across her eyes and he had to work hard to suppress the urge to tuck it back, lest he wake her. Slowly he got up off the bed and took a few steps towards the door.

"Gray..."

His heart pounded at the tiny sound. He looked over his shoulder to see her still sleeping, a slight smile now on her face. Something about her not using the honorific with his name set his heart racing and begged him to get back in the bed with her. Levy stirred in the bed next to the one he and Juvia had been sleeping in and Gray new that he had to go... He didn't want to embarrass Levy or have to explain why he had been sleeping next to Juvia right then... He looked over his shoulder one more time as he opened the door to look at Juvia again. Once more his name slipped from her sleeping form as he shut the door...making his heart squeeze with longing...

* * *

**Rogue's POV**

He had gotten the whole story from Sting once he had returned to the room that night. Once he had seen Sting head downstairs with Sabina he had decided to wait a while before going back to their room for obvious reasons... What he hadn't expected was to find Sting alone and looking dejected. It hadn't taken long for Sting to explain what had happened, and by the end Rogue was feeling a bit worried about the whole situation as well. He had agreed with Natsu and Sting's decision to go and talk to Erza about the issue in the morning though.

Rogue paused by the door as he watched Sting wearily head towards the bathroom so he could have his turn in the shower. The white dragonslayer obviously hadn't slept well at all... He had dark circles under his eyes and he looked absolutely exhausted.

"Sting... I'm sure she'll listen... Sabina isn't the unreasonable type..." he said encouragingly. Sting nodded dumbly and shut the bathroom door behind him. Lector frowned as he stared at the door.

"Poor Sting... I've never seen him so upset before..." said the little red exceed. Rogue didn't comment. He had seen Sting like this before, when he had thought that Lector was dead. Depression really didn't suit the young guildmaster...

"I know that Natsu told Sting he had to explain on his own... But I think I should talk to her first... She'll still be really upset, and sometimes that makes he not want to listen..." said Rogue as he and the exceeds exited the room. Frosch looked sadly over his shoulder as they walked down the hall.

"Fro thinks so too... Fro doesn't like seeing Sting and Sabby sad..." he said, little tears forming in his eyes. Rogue smiled at the little feline.

"Don't worry Frosch, they'll be fine. It was all a big misunderstanding," he said as they headed down to breakfast.

* * *

**Sabina's POV**

"Come on Sabina you need to eat. We have the first day of testing today and you need to be at your best," said Ulf, pushing Sabina's plate of food closer to her. She stared at it sullenly, not wanting to eat it. It had taken her a long time to stop crying the night before. What she had seen and heard had impacted her much more than she thought it would. Even now she could picture those two women, both kissing Sting... She growled angrily and ripped into a piece of bacon, anger causing her canines to lengthen into small sharp fangs. Ulf eyed her warily.

It was still very early and not many of the others had woken up and come down to breakfast yet. Sabina, Ulf, and a few others from Fairy Tail were the only ones in the quiet dining hall besides a couple sitting off on their own. The sea dragonslayer had elected to sit by herself that morning, not really wanting to converse with Gray and Romeo as they sat together at a table. They had picked up on her bad mood as she had entered the hall and hadn't pestered her to sit with them.

"Jeez Sab what did that bacon do to offend you?" said a familiar voice as she tore at another piece. She looked up to see Rogue and the exceeds walking over to her with full plates. She tried to smile warmly as Frosch settled on top of her head and Lector waved cheerily at her.

"Oh... Hey Rogue..." she said, her anger abating a little as her childhood friend gave her a sheepish smile.

"I heard about what happened last night..." he said as she sat down. Sabina scowled.

"Let me guess... _Master Eucliffe_ told you," she said bitterly. Rogue whistled at her tone.

"Yes... _Master Eucliffe_ explained the whole thing... Including the part about how you didn't bother listening to his side of the story," he said, chastising her a little. Sabina glared at Rogue angrily.

"Excuse me for being a teensy bit upset at finding him with two women fawning all over him," she snarled. Rogue eyed the knife she was using to butter her toast, wondering if his life would be in danger at any point in this conversation.

"I can understand that you would be upset... But you really should listen to what he has to say about it," said the shadow dragonslayer. Sabina huffed and stared sullenly down at her plate. Rogue's tone softened as he saw that there was genuine pain in her eyes. "It really wasn't him Sab... Sting isn't like that... He really likes you, and he would never stand you up for someone else... He told me how it went down. Those women cornered him then disappeared after you got angry with him..." He saw her eyes widen a bit at this.

"So... He wasn't picking them over me?" she said quietly, not raising her head. Rogue chuckled a little. Sabina really could be quite insecure at times...

"No silly woman... I'm sure you've heard this before but he's head over heels for you... You heard him on the train and yesterday morning... I know he'll kill me for telling you this, but trust me... You're all he's thought about since he first met you," said Rogue, putting a comforting arm around her shoulder and giving her a squeeze. She seemed to cheer up a bit at this.

"I guess I can listen to what he has to say..." she said. Rogue smiled at her and Lector looked relieved. Ulf just shook his head exasperatedly.

"You're such a pain Sabina," said the little golden feline. Sabina stuck her tongue out at him. The tension was gone as they finished their breakfast.

"How about we go for a quick warmup jog before we get to work?" suggested Sabina as they got up from the table.

"Sounds good. We can meet everyone at the testing site," Rogue agreed. He knew that he had been planning on talking with Sting, Natsu, and Erza about what the two women had said but he didn't think they'd need him there. They headed off out the front doors of the hotel.

* * *

**Sting's POV**

"Yo Sting, over here!"

Sting looked around the room as the voice called out to him. He quickly spotted Natsu, who was waving his arm in the air and beckoning. Taking his plateful of food, Sting joined the fire slayer and Erza at the table they had taken in the corner of the dining room. Sting could tell that something was up the moment he sat down. Natsu and Erza both seemed on edge.

"What's the matter?" he said suspiciously. It was strange to see such strong mages looking so rattled.

"Natsu filled me in on what happened last night," said Erza, her tone stern. Sting began to panic. Erza was a very formal and proper thinking woman... What if she got mad at him for what he had intended with Sabina? He flinched as she picked up her knife. "What those two women said worries me greatly," she continued, and Sting sighed with relief. Out of the corner of his eye he saw Natsu trying to suppress his laughter.

"Yeah it was rather strange... It seems like their goal was to...uh...turn Sabina against me," he said, awkwardly avoiding exactly how it had happened. Erza nodded, clearly intent on keeping the conversation on track.

"Why would they be trying to stir up trouble between you two? Did you accidentally offend those two in the past or something?" asked Natsu. Sting shook his head.

"No I've never seen them before in my entire life. They were strong though," said the white slayer. It had been really worrying when he had discovered exactly how strong they were... Erza seemed to check that nobody was within earshot before she spoke again.

"I think I know what they might be after," she said quietly. Sting and Natsu gaped at her.

"Really? How?" said the fire slayer incredulously. Sting too was intensely curious. Was it just him, or did Erza's cheeks look a little pink? That was odd...

"I spoke to an informant last night about it," said the requip mage. Natsu's eyes narrowed and he sniffed, a scent catching his attention. A big grin appeared on his face and he eyed Erza with gleeful suspicion.

"Ohhh... I think I know who it was Erza," said the pyro. Erza's blush intensified and she laughed nervously. Sting was shocked to see her like this. He had always thought of her as unflappable and constantly composed.

"Natsu I don't think that this is the time for..." she began but Natsu cut her off.

"It was Jellal wasn't it?" said Natsu teasingly, nudging Erza with his elbow. Her face reddened even more and she sputtered. Sting had heard of Jellal. The former dark mage who had formed his own independent guild to take out the dark guilds around Fiore. It seemed as if Erza had some kind of history with him... While this subject was interesting, Sting really wanted to know what Jellal had said.

"Back to what you were saying Erza... Jellal said that he knows what they're after?" said Sting. Erza seemed relieved to have the topic get back on track. Natsu grumbled a little but didn't push it.

"Yes... Jellal has been tracking the movements of a group of eight dark mages. It seems as if they've been going around searching for strong female mages. Recently they found someone suitable for whatever goals they may have and kidnapped her," explained Erza. Sting and Natsu looked at each other in confusion. Erza went on. "Now we aren't sure what their goal is or what the specifics for their targets are... But the young woman that was kidnapped happens to be a dragonslayer."

"What?" exclaimed Sting and Natsu. Erza shushed them and looked around before continuing.

"Calm down... We have evidence that suggests it's not only dragonslayers that they're after... The exceed that was with the dragonslayer said that they called it a bonus that she was a slayer... This leads me to assume that they're simply after women with great magical power..." she said. Sting reflected on this... So they were after strong female mages? He flinched as he thought of all the very strong female mages that were in this very hotel...

"I see that you've realized what this means..." said Erza, who had been watching him. Natsu still looked confused.

"What does it mean?" said the fire slayer. Sting and Erza sighed at his thick-headedness.

"It means that this place is practically a buffet for them," said Sting. "I assume that Jellal told you this because he has reason to believe that they're in the area?" he asked the red headed woman. Erza nodded.

"Yes... It's no secret that members of Fairy Tail and Sabertooth are staying in this hotel... It wouldn't be difficult for this group to find out and come here seeing strong mage..." she said. This was not good news...

"We should inform the council and try to get the testing postponed until we can catch these guys," said Sting. Natsu scowled and shook his head.

"Where's the fun in that? I say we hunt them down without putting off the trials," said Natsu, an excited gleam in his eyes. Erza seemed conflicted.

"Jellal did have a plan... But its very risky..." said Erza. Sting had a nagging feeling that he knew what it would involve. "He thought of informing the council as well... But he thinks that if we were all on high alert the group would move off and target other women... Then we might lose track of them and end up being too late to stop whatever they're doing... So he thinks that we should continue on with the trials as if we haven't noticed anything. With so many strong female mages here, the group is bound to show up and try to kidnap at least a few of us," said Erza. Natsu's eyes narrowed and Sting clenched his fist.

"So you're saying that you and all the other women are going to be bait?" growled Natsu. Sting knew that he was thinking about the celestial spirit mage. "I don't like it."

"I don't either... It's very risky," said Sting. No way in hell he was going to risk Sabina getting captured, even if she was furious with him.

"What other choice do we have?" said Erza. "All of us are strong... We can handle them in a fight if it comes to it."

There was a long silence as Sting and Natsu thought about this.

"I guess we don't have any other options..." said Sting reluctantly. "I suppose we should tell the others about this."

"I'm not so sure about that... If everyone is on guard at all times the group might get suspicious and move off. I say that we only inform a few others, ones that we can trust to be discreet about keeping an eye out," said Erza.

"I suppose that makes sense... I say we tell Lucy, Rufus, Gray, Rogue, Gajeel, and Orga..." said Natsu. Sting and Erza both nodded in agreement.

"Alright then..." said Erza. "We should probably get going to the testing grounds."

Sting walked a little behind the two as they headed out the lobby doors and towards the testing grounds. Would Sabina listen to him? Had she calmed down enough? His heart was filled with worry as they neared the site...


End file.
